The New Wolf
by SRP1995
Summary: What if there was a secret that you didn't know that could change the rest of your life forever.  If you had to chose between family, love, or life could you choose? This is Blaire's story. This is my first story so please be gentle.Rated teen to be safe.
1. You Knew All Along?

_The New Wolf_

(BPOV)

_**Chapter One**_

_**You Knew All Along!**_

**"I can't believe how bad that movie was"**

**Donna says to me. I nod not really listening to her thinking about that dream I had last night.**

***DREAM***

**I see my dad on the other side of a clearing saying something to some russet-skin man with black hair. They start to argue and they start to push and shove each other then dad starts to shake so does the man. I start to holler at my dad over and over but he doesn't hear me. The next thing I know there are two wolves where they once stood. I start screaming and running for dear life I run for what seems like hours stopping only to breath. I feel something cool on my arm I try to move away from it but it squeezed pulling my arm roughly.**

***DREAM END***

**I woke up in a cold sweat not knowing what had just happened and why I was so shaken up about it. Yet I went to school hoping I wouldn't have time to think about it. I had tons of time for thinking which wasn't good for me today. So, when Donna asked me to go to a movie I jumped at the chance. We went to see Spy Next Door it was alright what I watch off it. I was walking around the corner of my block Donna lives down the road so we walk together every day. Today was like every other except when I got home. I walk up to my porch and say goodbye to Donna and walk in the house. I feel like I stepped into a nightmare I see dad talking to the russet-skinned man from the dream. I run towards my room but dad hollers**

**"Blaire get back here right now. You know how to act around a guest and that's not how."**

**I get angry but I come back with my guard up I knew the man's name from the dream so I couldn't help from saying**

**"Hello Sam I would say it's nice to meet you but it's really not I'm Blaire if he hasn't already told you."**

**When dad gives me a disapproving look I act innocent dad starts to apologize to Sam but is cut off by the sound of laughter and Sam saying**

**"Oh I know some guys that would love you back home."**

**I give him a confused look dad's face gets red but he doesn't say anything which is odd Sam says**

**"You haven't told her about it yet?" his voice full of shock.**

**I get pissed and say**

**"Hello? I'm still here you know. What the heck are you two talking about and...? I'm so confused."**

**Sam gives me a sad look and tells me the legends and why they matter to me.**

**I get pissed really pissed and start yelling at dad over and over. Mom runs in and I go to her clinging to her she tries to soothe me and says**

**"I'm guessing you told her?"**

**I look at mom screaming**

**"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME! YOU KNEW!"**

**I push away from her and see the pain in her eyes I don't care! They've lied to me for sixteen years.**

**I start to shake uncontrollable and I know what's going to happen from the dream. So I go to my room really fast and throw all my clothes off just in time for the transformation I feel the pain of my muscles lengthening and everything else change. I didn't know what my wolf form looks like but it must have been breathtaking because my mother and Sam look shocked while my dad looks pleased.**

**(SPOV)**

**I have never seen a white wolf I know from the ancestors that a white is an ROYAL Alpha wolf.**

**This girl surprised me more then I let on how could she know my name? And that wearing clothes during a change destroys them. How do I deal with this? I can't lose my pack to this new Alpha. She has no experience at all. Yet I can't leave her here alone with no one other than her father .He was the much respected ROYAL Alpha of the ancestors but sadly he left them to be with his imprint many years ago. Yet she won't listen to her father for anything now. I must help her even if it risks my position in my pack.**

**(BPOV)**

**I can't believe it this is so cool! I can smell everything see even more than I ever have.**

**Yet I am still angry at my parents for all they had not told me.**

**I see a black wolf approach me I hear him in my head say**

**"Blaire it's me Sam relax your defense" in a stern tone.**

**I give a laugh that is really a bark and say to him through his mind**

**"Really Sam I have seen everything in your head and I mean everything so you stand down now" I said in a voice full of authority. This seems to shock Sam but he unwillingly complied with my command. I look at him and think**

**"I want to go with you to your pack and be a part of it. Yet what about having two alphas is that possible?"**

**Sam looks sad and thinks**

**"No Blaire there is only one in a pack no more or less. Alpha's have to fight for the right to take over being Alpha of a pack."**

**I think about this for about ten minutes or so telling Sam**

**"I still want to accompany you to Forks."**


	2. New World for Me

_**Chapter Two**_

_**New World for Me**_

(BPOV)

What can I say about Forks that isn't an outright insult?

Well it is really rainy here and there aren't very many people in this town.

Sam explained that I would be living in him and his fiancés house in La Push not Forks.

He told me about the Cullen's and their Bella. I thought he must be a sad lonely vampire to be with a human he could kill any moment or she's just stupid. I never thought they could love each other it just seemed out of sorts but when Sam brought that up I wasn't sure what to believe. We get to Sam's home and walk up the porch I smell I think its cheeseburger and my stomach growls angrily. I blush but Sam just laughs.

I walk in the house and see a happy russet-skinned girl with brown hair and three scars going down the side of her face. I smile at her and introduce myself before Sam gets to. She smiles at me until Sam tells her what I am. She doesn't get angry just surprised at the news that I'm an ROYAL Alpha.

Which surprised me more than anything I thought she would hate me for coming and being what I was? Yet she accepted me like I was a long lost friend. She was like a mom she listened to everything I said and when I was through she hugged me and said

"Everything is going to be alright sweetheart just wait and see."

I felt like I was back with dad which hurt so much thinking about what has been going on. I left my parents as soon as I transformed back to my human self. I don't know how they reacted to this I never saw it. I went straight to my room packed two suitcases grabbed my laptop with its supplies, and put the rest of the stuff I needed in my purse and left with Sam. I must have been daydreaming because Emily was calling my name so I turn to her and say

"I'm sorry I kind of just space out like that when I think really hard."

She gives me a gently smile seeming to know what I was thinking about. She asks me if I want to help her make some more burgers of the rest of the pack. I look at her shocked not knowing I said

"Are you serious we could feed a small country with just this!" I motion to the three plates full of burgers. She laughs and says I'll get used to it so we keep cooking until we have about six full plates of burgers. I cut my hand badly while cutting lettuces so I go to the bathroom to clean it. I put peroxide on it and alcohol which burns like crazy. I start to wrap my hand when I hear the front door open and close over and over. It worries me at first but a thought hit me _**this**__** must be the rest of the pack.**_ I froze of a minute listening then start bandaging my hand. I hear them talk but it sounds muffled except for one voice. One voice stuck out to me sounding like smooth warm honey. I really didn't want to I notice that voice not at all. I knew what imprinting was and I couldn't deal with it right now not with everything going on. I know I can't hide in here forever so I have to go in there. So I unlock the door quietly and walk as slow and stealthy as I possibly can. This sort of helps me get to the kitchen unnoticed by any other than Emily. I get in there and she starts to say something but I put a finger over my mouth to tell her to be quiet.

She doesn't understand but does as I ask her very reluctantly. I start to slip out the back door when I hear someone say

"Hey Paul I thought you said you could beat me here... well you were WRONG! "The guy laughs at this Paul guy.

I hear this Paul answer the comment with

"Oh shut up Jacob I could beat you at anything and you know it."

I stop in my track that's the voice the **voice**that got me earlier. I must have stiffened because Emily asks in a whisper if I'm alright I nod. I must have said something after Emily left me I think I said

"Shit"

But I'm not sure well whatever I said got everyone's attention. So I had eleven eyes all looking at me. I think Sam knows I'm uncomfortable so he comes up and flanks me saying

"This is Blaire she is a new wolf her dad was one of the ancestors. He called me today the day he was going to tell her the legends. She transformed right after that" He says simply. I give him a grateful smile and take a breath and start saying

"Hi I'm Blaire but he already told you that" I say pointing to Sam "Here's a little of my story my parents lied about what I am for sixteen years and think It would be the way it was before they started acted fishy. They never thought I would leave them but here I am."

I shrug after I say that little bit of my life they don't have to know all of it they just look at me but the girl one talks first.

"Finally I'm not the only girl in the pack! I'm Leah just so you know" She finishes trying for cool girl but it fails to cover up her excitement. After Leah they all start introducing themselves the very last one is the Mysterious Paul. I know what would happen if I look at him I can't I'm not ready for that. He is so arrogant when he says hi I don't want to look at him but I take a peek and he is looking at me are eyes locks. The world could have ended at that moment and I wouldn't have noticed. He was all I noticed all I saw the breath I took the thing keeping me here. It scared the HELL out of me so I panicked.


	3. Run Away

_**Chapter three**_

_**Run Away**_

I do the first thing I think of doing I run. I run out the door and change to my wolf form running faster and faster not knowing where I am going but not caring. All I want is to get away from it all. So I run

And run

And run.

I stop at a lake somewhere I think in Canada. I walk in the lake still as a wolf to cool my skin I thrash around a little to make the water go through my fur.

I think I'll stay in Canada for a while. I need to clear my head.

I can't believe I got imprinted on and I just turned into a wolf today!

I don't know if I'm going back to La Push or not.

(PPOV)

I can't believe I imprinted and I got so lucky! She is gorgeous with her Thick red brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. Wait what? I must be losing it why am I doing this to myself she doesn't care she left as soon as she saw me. I can't believe it's been three weeks.

Three F****** weeks!

I do my patrol and think of her I get shit every time. I dream of her and I haven't even talked to her! I 'm so whipped it's not even funny all of the guys laugh at me. We'll see who's laughing when they get an imprint and she leaves.

God I hope she comes back... Damn It! Stop thinking like that.

(BPOV)

I decided that I should go back maybe not to La Push maybe to Forks. I can find someone who would take me in I think. So I get going as fast as I did the day I came to Canada. I make it around where I smell the old boarder I go in the opposite direction to Forks. I run through the woods remembering about the Cullen's living in this town from the legends and all. Emily told me that Jacob imprinted on a half-breed vamp they have named Renesmee. If they let one wolf in their house maybe they'll let me live with them for a little while. I really like this place even though it's rainy all the time. I run following the scents of the vamps eight strong scents and one with a slight human bit too it I guessed that belonged to Renesmee. I get closer to what looked like an amazing and modern mansion. I can't describe how beautiful this house is even if you gave me a thousand years to try I would so fail. Outside the front door on the lawn was a tall lean man with hair that looks like an angry bronze tornado. His topaz eyes startled me but I recovered quickly enough I thought but he laughs at me pulling a lazy smile saying

"I'm Edward and my eyes are this color because I drink animal blood instead of human my whole family does."

I must have looked like a fish out of water because he started laughing all over again. I finally came back to reality and asked

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?"

I said with a puzzled look starting up on my face.

He tells me that he can read minds, a man named Jasper can control emotions and a girl named Alice can see the future but it's better with humans and vampires than anything else they are members of his family. Just as he finishes speaking a small pixie like girl with spiky shoulder length black hair bounces over smiling. She says

"Oh so YOU are the girl I saw in my slightly blurry vision. I'm Alice we are going to be great friends." She says while hugging me in a grip like tight steal bands I'm still human I need air!

Edward must have heard my thoughts and saying

"Alice let the girl breathe she needs that remember?"

Alice lets me go with a sheepish look on her face. I take a huge breath of fresh crisp air loving it ten times more than before.

She looks me up and down mumbling something about taking me shopping ASAP.

They ask at the same time who I am I tell them everything and ask the million dollar question

"Can I ummmm stay with your family for awhile... I will be no trouble I swear?"

I know I must sound like a little kid begging like this but I don't care I need this.

They look at each other having a silent conversation. I wait in fear for three minutes until they turn and smile at me and nod telling me I can stay that their family would love to have me. I think I squealed like a little five year old who got a puppy for Christmas but I felt good that I have a place to live. They said that I have to meet the family but that Esme and Carlisle will love me. I was nervous but I agreed to meet them all.


	4. Meeting My Replacement Family

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Meeting My Replacement Family**_

I walk in following Edward with Alice in front bouncing on in so gracefully. Edward walked slower and with no bounce so I followed him. Also he is taller and I could hide behind him a whole lot better than behind little Alice. Mean ol Edward read my mind and moved me in front of him with a slight push on my lower back. I give him my best angry look and say in my head

"Nice Edward feed me to the vampires I already got feed to the wolves."

He gives me a sad look and mumbles sorry but you have to do it or something like that giving my shoulder a squeeze. Alice grabs my hand and pulls me after her that little girl has muscles I tell you. We walk into a spacious living room with beautiful furniture and six people with pale angelic faces and topaz eyes. I look at the first face I see is of a dark haired woman with a kind motherly face with her arm wrapped around a tall blond haired man with a calm demeanor. The next face I saw was of a beautiful blond with the perfect everything wrapped in a beefy arm of a really muscular man protectively around her. I then see Edward walking to a brunette with shoulder length hair and wide eyes watching him intently. I knew this must be Renesmee's mom Bella Edward wife. Sitting by Bella was a girl that looked at least my age with curly bronze hair and brown eyes she must be Renesmee. I smile at their little family then I turn to see a tall curly blond hair man who looks like he is in severe pain walking to Alice taking her hand in his. I know that they are all vampires and they know I know. I look around trying to find this Carlisle person. Edward bless that vamp for saying

"Carlisle this is Blaire she would like to stay with us."

The first blond man stands up and before he says anything the blond beauty says

"What are you? You smell like a dog but you don't look like the mutt of Renesmee's. There is something different about your smell to though."

I'm shocked by how pissed she sounds talking about Jacob.

I look at her and tell her straight out by saying

"I'm a shape-shifter yes actually I'm how you could say a royal alpha because of my dad and I have... ummmm" I trail off not sure if I should tell them the little secrets about me and my family. They all look at me curiously but Carlisle is the only one who speaks saying

"You can tell us another time if that would be better for you. We can wait till you are ready to talk."

I see the understanding in this man's eyes for me even though he doesn't know anything about me. I know I can trust this family with my secret so I take a few deep calming breaths and I start saying

"My...My mother is not completely human well she's... She's an elf."

Everyone in the room's mouth dropped open at this. A few minutes went by before Carlisle says

"How do you know that she was or is one?"

I look at him and say

"I studied mythological in school and I had to do a project on elves. I learned that an elf possesses delicate features, long flowing hair, sparkling dark eyes, pointed ears, they are immortal and have a great deal of grace. My mother has all of these but I didn't know about the pointed ears so one day I checked while she was sleeping. I lifted her long brown hair and they were there. Later I came up to her and told her I knew what she was. She just looked at me I told her

"I know you're an elf mom just come out and talk to me."

She was silent for a long time then in a whisper she said

"What do you want to know?"

I must have been lost in my memories because I didn't feel arms wrap around me until I look at Alice and I hug her back.

I tell them I have powers this catches the big guy's attention he hollers

"Really I want to see them please!"

He sounds like a little boy begging for a toy I thought I hear a laugh knowing someone heard me makes me smile.

"Calm down big guy I can't use them inside a building" I say laughing walking to the door as I talk. They seem to get my drift because they follow me outside. I tell them they have to give me space to do my thing. They all back up away from me and I take a deep breath to get my thoughts in order. I think about the feel of the earth under my feet opening bringing a living thing through the hole. I must have closed my eyes but when I open them there is a tree almost fully grown standing right in front of me. I smile and put my hand on the tree sing softly in Nordic. I start thinking "left and wrap around Emmett." I open my eyes after that thought seeing the tree limb shot out to the left and weave through the trees to wrap around Emmett. He starts squealing like a cat in a trap. We all laugh for what seems like hours I was crying because I was laughing so hard. I knew that if they could the Cullen family would be crying because they'd been laughing so much too. I "think release Emmett not gently though sweet tree and thank you." I look up and see the tree lift him up a little higher in the air then release him abruptly and you hear the hard thud. It might have just been my hearing through the earth but I thought you could hear it. Emmett I think was cursing like a sailor under his breath after the fall.

"Hey Emmett you look thirsty? Let me get you a drink" I said with a wicked smile growing on my face snapping my fingers and aiming it at him shooting him in the face with water. He was sputtering like a dying boat engine with a look of murder in his eyes. I run to Carlisle and hide behind him saying

"Ahhhhhh Help! Help me Carlisle! Emmett stop! You won't hurt your dad would you?"

They all laugh at this and it's the start of my role in a new family.


	5. I didn't cry wolf but here he is

_**Chapter five**_

_**I didn't cry wolf but here he is**_

I have lived with the Cullen's for about a month now. I make sure to NOT be there when Jake is. I think of Paul a lot more now that I have free time. I wonder what it would be like if I had stayed with them. I care about my new vampire family Carlisle and Esme are like parents for me. Edward is like a noisy brother, Alice is my best friend and my beauty/fashion guru her and Rose as well, and Bella is my reading buddy. Emmett, Jasper and I play madden and joke around, Esme and I cook even though only I eat it, Carlisle is teaching me from his medical books. I seem to be the baby sister in are little family now. Edward has been teaching me piano and we write songs together but Renesmee is my rock I talk to her when I need to talk about Paul. I don't even know the guy but I miss him so much. Nessie understands what I'm going through with the imprint thing. I am going to school at Forks as a junior Carlisle says it would be good for me. I don't really think so but to make him and Esme happy so I agree. Great right back to school I'm jumping for joy NOT!

Thank gosh its Friday though I get a free day but I have to go on Monday. I talked to Bella and she said this was her high school. I remember wondering what being the new kid was like now I'll get to live it. So I start to walk in the general direction of my bedroom when I hear

"Blaire! Carlisle told me everything WE ARE GOING SHOPPING RIGHT NOW!"

I look behind me seeing a pissed off Alice. What's the first thing you would do if you had a pissed off fairy sized vampire giving you a look that could kill?

Well I ran as far as I could against a vampire. This only happened to be a stair and a half or so before she had my arm tugging on me. I sigh saying "Alice you know I LOVE going shopping with you but I'm so tired I think I'll fall over. " I just happened to start yawning broadly. She still looks pissed but let's go of my arm

"All right go sleep but be ready for an early morning I mean really early"

She says with a stern determined look on her face. I nod and run to my room not stopping to look behind me. As soon as I get there I close and lock my door she won't break it this time hopefully and throw myself on the bed. I really haven't changed the room much since I've been here. I know though Emse would have loved the challenge of making a room just for me because she hasn't got to in a while. I smile at the poster board I filled it has pictures of me with all the Cullen's doing something they love. I know it can't last forever but I'm making the most of it. I thought this right before I fell asleep.

**DREAM**

I see the same place as before but it feels different somehow. I look and see my dad fighting like the first time but it's with someone else. I see him and I can't speak I can't breathe. It's Paul…. …. Wait what? It can't be I haven't even talked to him how is he here? I look at the guy closely sure enough it is Paul with his toned arms and everything else but the thing I notice is his arrogant stance. My mind is chanting "IT'S PAUL IT'S PAUL IT'S PAUL" over and over again. I strain to hear what they're saying but get nothing. I start to holler at them but they don't hear me. They start pushing and shoving and then they phase. I see my father go for Paul's throat and Paul fighting him off. They go like this for what seems like forever. While I scream and scream I try to move but I'm stuck. I don't know who I'm screaming for but I think it's Paul. Then they start to disappear little by little. I scream louder and louder and try to run after them. Yet what little movement I get they go farther away. Then I hear a bone chilling voice in my ear "Like what you see little one? You'll lose everything all you love. All by my hands and I'll enjoy every minute you suffer." It seems the voice wanted to prove their point so someone brings out Paul and holds him on his knees at the sound of the voices fingers snapping. I cry and scream more as they bring a HUGE knife closer to Paul.

***DREAM END***

I wake to Alice and the rest of the Cullen's in my room Jasper is holding me in a firm grip. I look at all their worried faces Alice is sitting next to me on my bed. Renesmee is balancing on the corner of the bed while all the others are very close to my bed. I ask the million dollar question "Why are you all in my bedroom?"

They all look at me but Jasper say in his sweet southern drawl "You were screaming and screaming we thought someone was up here trying to hurt ya. I got here first and you were thrashing around yelling "Paul please don't do this! Please! "Then ya stop and I thought the dream was over but ya start kicking punching at air and doing all different things and then start hollering "don't kill him please! Take me! Take me instead! Take me not him please." I had to wake ya up I couldn't take it anymore." After he said all that he puts his head down. I turn and say "J don't be so upset I'm really happy you woke me up when you did trust me" giving him a look. I show Edward what my dream was about he gives me a sympathetic look and then he grabs Carlisle and they go to talk in the study. Alice, Nessie, and Jasper aka J say they want to stay in here with me. After all the other members of are family have gone away Nessie crawls up my bed to sit under the covers next to me. It's a tight squeeze but I feel safe with all of them here around me. Nessie looks over at me so I send a thought to Edward for him show her. A few minutes later she has me in a death grip whispering how sorry she is for that dream. I fall asleep with them all still in my room. The next day Alice takes Nessie, and I shopping for school stuff Rose comes with us. We arrive at the mall as soon as they open the doors at Alice's insistence. We shop for hours on end at one point I say that I'm taking Nessie to the food court with me to get some food. We go to the little Italian shop. We get pasta, pizza, garlic bread, and dessert. The guy behind the counter looks at us kind of funny but we just grab are trays of food and find a big table.

We were almost finished eating are lunch when I see a familiar face in the crowd. I start to choke on my last bite of rigatoni not believing my eyes. Paul is in the mall…..Wait why is he in the mall? When I finally have air in my lungs I croak out that Paul is here. Nessie starts freaking out asking me all kinds of questions. That old phrase don't cry wolf to much or people won't come help you is stuck for some reason in my head? Oh well the irony is I didn't cry wolf but here he is. Damn karma! I keep telling Nessie to shut up and follow me. We throw are stuff away and dash into a Claire's no guy would willingly go in their.

(PPOV)

Why did I come here again? Oh yeah that birthday present for the little brat Amy. Mom has been breathing down my neck all week to get my sister a birthday present. How am I supposed to know what to get a seven year old girl? I guess I…. wait who is that? That can't be her it just can't? She's been gone for months I'm just hoping again. I've had those awkward moments when you run up to someone calling them the name of someone else I've always done that with reddish-brown haired girls. Damn someone upstairs must have it in for me I think it's my Aunt she never really liked me much. I guess I got to suck it up and go in one of these girly stores. I guess I'll go in Claire's maybe I'll get lucky and find something quick. I start walking over there when my phone starts to vibrate. I get it out of my pocket and the text says

**Hey babe missed u last night come c me 2day **_**J**__**u**__**n**__**e+**__**P**__**a**__**u**__**l**_

Yeah like that's going to happen again. I ignore it then ten minutes later I get another one saying

**Why didn't u anser me back r u mad at me? Wat did I do? Talk 2 me plase **

_**June+Paul**_

Why do I date girls like her? It is pathetic I hate it every single time. I'm just going to break up with her. So I get my phone out and text

June this isn't working out it's not you it's me sorry but I'm not going to go out with you anymore see you at school bye.

I hesitate slightly but send it quickly less than two minutes later I have a text I read it and it says

**WAT! WHY R U BREKING UP WITH ME?1!2 WAIT IS IT ANOUTHER GURL? R U CHETING ON ME? I HATE YOU! FYI I'VE BEEN CHETING ON U 4 MONTHS NOW **_*******__**hating Paul**__*****June**_

Well one thing she can't spell WAIT? She's been cheating for HOW long? I text

How long have you been cheating on me?

**=) the hole timE we werer dating put dat in Ur juice box and suck it ahole**

**June+Marcus= FOREVER **

I'm not that mad it just is irritating to know she had been cheating the whole time.

So I put the phone in my pocket and man up before walking into Claire's.

(BPOV)

You got to be kidding me? Why is he in here?

This is a little girl store why would he take a step in this direction let alone walk in. I made a plan but I need Nessie's help I explain it and she nods grabbing two hats and goes to pay for them I hide in the corner of the store. He walks in going over to the make up side which surprises me is he gay? No he must have a little sister or something that's it. Then I hear Nessie use the code phrase. People probably think she's crazy talking to herself. I walk over to her and she hands me my hat I walk behind her thinking I have a escape I just barely make it out of there without him seeing me.

(PPOV)

Alright what do I do in here? It smell all flowery and junk I hate my mom right now for putting me threw this hell. I walk over to a random side of the store looking at the stuff I have no idea what I'm doing. Where's the employees when you need them most?

Then here comes a pretty brunette with wide brown eyes with a name tag saying Connie on it. She asks me if I need help I beg for help she laughs at this. I tell her my situation and she walks me to the lip stuff and makeup stuff handing me this and that telling me she'll love this or this. I probably lost about thirty dollars on this stuff. When I get ready to leave I see the reddish-brown haired girl again but under a light blue hat. I wonder why I keep running into her but I don't think about it much I just leave.

(BPOV)

Nessie and I run to where Alice said she should be but she's not there. So we check Victoria Secret her and Roses favorite store. They are like I thought they'd be about to fall over because of all the lingerie their buying. They say they bought some for us which interests me but Nessie yells at Alice that her parents will freak. Alice says that I can have Nessie's share I nod happily. Alice looks pleased so we go to a few more stores buying jeans, cute tops, awesome shoes and the works Alice says you can't have too much stuff. So we go home after hours of walking from store to store. We get to the house and I fall over on the couch exhausted. The boys laugh at this and I give them death glares. I send Edward my thoughts showing him what was going on today. He asks if I'm ok and I tell him that I'm fine. He says that if it helps Paul doesn't go to Forks high that is on burden lifted off my shoulders I thought and he reminds me that I have to go tomorrow great right? I'm so excited NOT I wish I hadn't agreed to Carlisle and Emse with the school thing but I have no choice now. I guess I have to wait till

tomorrow. Fun


	6. In the war zone

_**Chapter six**_

_**In the war zone**_

It felt like I was going to my doom the irony of that right?

It's just high school it can't be that bad. Well whoever said that lied their butt off.

I got rudely awakened this morning by Alice's persistently jumping on my bed at 6 o'clock in the morning.

I said to her in my "just waking up voice" "Alice you can zap me to school in a minute flat.

Why am I up so early?" She just gives me a "you got to be kidding me" kind of look and says "I have to pick out your outfit and Rose has to do your makeup.

You want to wow the people at your new school right?" I think about this for a second it would be nice to wow people for a change before I get the chance to tell her my answer she's pulling me after her.

I can't get out of a vampires grip even if I'm all the stuff I am.

I follow her to her room and Rose is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for us.

I give her an angry look and she just smiled. I know I won't be mad at her for long but I will be mad now.

She stands up quickly grabbing my arm and bringing me to the makeup chair.

I try to run but she grabs me and makes me sit back down giving me a smirk.

Why do they have to do this to me they should do this to Nessie.

I say "Why aren't you doing this to Nessie? Why me?" The girls stare at me like I'm mental "We taught Nessie how to do all of this and its fun to have a human doll" she said while curling my hair.

Well I guess I'm the human doll hopefully not for long though.

After all their plucking, pulling, and curling, I thought I wouldn't survive this when Alice squealed that I was done turning the makeup chair around to the mirror.

I had never seen the girl staring back at me she was a complete stranger.

Her red-brown hair was curled to perfection and her skin seems to glow from within.

Her eyes shine like blue diamonds with thick black lashes surrounding them.

Nothing about this girl looked like the Blaire I know where was that scar over my left eyebrow or the little bump on my forehead? I breathed out slowly turning to a very worried Alice and Rose.

I want to make them sweat so I just sit their staring into space for a few minutes.

Alice starts freaking out saying things like if you don't tell me what you think I will slap you kind of stuff.

I slowly smile telling them I like the new look.

They start squealing so loud Nessie comes in asking what's wrong.

I look around Rose and see the time is about 7:55.

I think back to when I was at home I would already be at school by now or just getting there.

I yell at Alice to move her butt because Nessie and I have to get to school.

She walks slowly behind Ness and me to her yellow Ferrari.

I still can't help but gap at it when I see it. She loves that Ferrari like it's her baby she is so proud of it.

We all get in the car and Alice gets us there in a minute flat I mean it.

I look at the little school worried about what people will think of me.

Ness seems to read my mind because she gives me a smile before climbing out of the car.

I look at Alice with a pitiful look that says "don't leave me here" she tells me those same old lines about being yourself and all that jazz but she says at the end "If anyone is mean to you just tell me" with a evil look on her fairy face.

I just nod and take a deep breath and step out of the car.

Ness is waiting on me so I hurry over taking one last look at the yellow Ferrari seeing Alice wave before driving off at the speed of life.

I make it to Ness and ask her why everyone is staring at us her simple answer is me.

Everyone one stares at me when I walk the halls with Ness to the office.

I walk in while Ness stays outside I tell the secretary who I am and she gives me my schedule wishing me a good day.

I walk out and Ness walks up grabbing my schedule scanning it over.

She says "We have Trig and Arts together."

I look at her scanning my schedule saying "what am I going to do I can't go through this alone!" Ness says I'll be fine and she'll walk with me to my classes.

I have Trig, English 3, American History, Biology 2, lunch, then Art, Photography, chorus, auto.

I walk with Ness to are first class which is Trig.

I go over to the teacher while Ness goes over to her desk.

He introduces himself as Mr. Moreland. He wants me to give a little introduction speech about myself.

Just great I hate talking about myself. I take a deep breath and start my little speech saying "Hi I'm Blaire I moved in with my relatives in town. I like to sing, take pictures and work on cars. That's me. "After my speech I walk to Mr. Moreland's desk just looking at him daring him to challenge me on my speech. He does nothing just gives me my book and tells me to take a seat. I grab the seat next to Ness waiting for him to start teaching when she starts smiling really big. I ask her why she just said that my speech was great _just great _laughing softly. Trig isn't hard well not for me at least I always understood this kind of stuff. I go through the class like I've done it a million times before.

When the bell rings I freeze in my tracks how do I go through this on my own? I got to suck it up and just keep on going with the day. I get out my schedule checking which class I go to now _English 3_ great how fun can this be. I get in the classroom just as the bell rings walking towards the teacher's desk. She introduces herself as Ms. Sampson. I have to do the speech again people smile at me afterwards but Ms. Sampson is not impressed. She gives me my book and tells me to sit by a guy with dirty-blond hair with Hazel eyes in the middle row. I walkover sitting next to him and some preppy looking girl she ignores me when I say hi. This makes me mad but the guy says "Don't pay attention to her she always has a stick up her ass." I look at him laughing my head off while the girl says something under her breath. He introduces himself as Alex but just call him Ace. We talk the whole hour about anything and everything when the bell rings he said he'll sit with me and Ness later at lunch.

I go to American History next meeting a boy named Jaden who was really dark with chocolate eyes. I went to Art next to see Ness but before finding her I meet a spunky red haired girl with brown eyes named Payton. She sits with Ness and I while Mrs. Fallen talks to the intro to drawing freshmen. So far, I have three new friends before my first days even half way over. I go to biology 2 meeting a pretty blond with blue eyes named Molly. She is an A+ to A- student in everything but she's the head cheerleader too.

All six of us are sitting at a random lunch table talking and laughing till the bell rings again.

I go to chorus and sit by myself until I feel someone tap me I look up seeing a slightly plum black haired green eyed girl.

She says her name is Marcy. We start talking about books we've read when…

For no reason a slim platinum blond runs straight into Marcy spilling soda all over her. This bitch says "Oops!

Better dry clean that before it shrinks anymore than it already is" with a smirk on her face.

I thought I would beat the witches face in but Marcy looks like she's going to cry so I grab her and take her to the bathroom.

She starts balling when we get in there trying to clean her shirt I tell her to go in the stall and hand it over so I can do it.

She does what I ask while I try to scrub the soda out but it won't work.

She says to get the extra shirt out of her bag and hand it over to her.

I get it out wondering why she has another shirt and if this has happened before.

She comes out a few minutes later with red puffy eyes and running mascara.

I give her a tissue to wipe her face giving her a hug.

She goes to the mirror grabbing box out of her bag which she uses to fix her messed up makeup.

I ask her "Marcy who was that girl?" She looks at me and says "That's Lauren she's one of Toni's crew. Ace says you already met Rebecca in English. They are the popular sluts in are grade they think people worship them but everyone hates them. There is Toni the leader/schemer, Lauren her second in command, and Rebecca the brains, with Tara and Sabrina the muscle."

I think about all this information how do they get away with all of this stuff?

I ask Marcy "Has something like this happen to you before Marcy?" She looks anywhere but at me saying nothing but nods her head. I thought I was going to phase right here in the bathroom I was so pissed. I remember Sam telling me how patient a ROYAL Alpha seem to be until something big pisses them off. Then you can't stop them after they've phase. Why would people be mean to such a sweet girl like Marcy? What could she have every done wrong? I try to relax when Marcy says she can go back now snapping me back into reality.

Marcy put all her stuff in her bag which is more like a suitcase then we walk back to the chorus room. I send a dirty glare at the blond witch known as Lauren before Marcy and I sit down. The class goes just fine after all the drama in the beginning.

The bell rings and Marcy and I go to Photography. I sit by Marcy until the teacher get in the class. Her name is Mrs. Towers and she acts pretty crazy Marcy says that's because of her coffee breaks she takes. I look over to the other side of the room and my mouth drops. I see this guy he's probably 5'11 maybe 6 feet tall with curly black hair and tan skin. He also has startling sky blue eyes. I was watching him for I don't know how long but good ol' Marcy brought me back to reality again. Mrs. Fitch comes in and I do the speech for the thousandth time today but I'm nervous because of **that guy**.

The class smile at me except for one girl who has black straight hair and brown eyes who is giving me a glare. I guess this must be the Toni I've heard about. When class starts we all work with are tables on a worksheet I look over at **that guys **table and I see that girl leaning all over him. What the hell is with that? I bet she'll give him a freaking lap dance if he nodded his head.

I lean over to Marcy asking her "Who is that guy over there with the girl all over him?" She looks surprised but says" Oh! That's Stefan Dexter are schools golden boy and the tramp practically laying on him is Toni Martin." She said the last part with pure disdain in her voice. I watch Stefan after I finish the worksheet getting dirty looks from Toni.

(TPOV)

So this must be that new girl pesky little Lauren was talking about. She could be competition for me. She has all that hair and those eyes. Stefan better not look at that girl it's taken to long to get where I'm at with him. He'll ask me out soon enough that girl has no chance. I bet she has cankles or something embarrassing about her I can dig up. Lauren would love to do the job. Rebecca can help her gather all the dirt on the girl. She better stop eyeing Stefan or she'll learn a **real** lesson her first day here. I keep Stefan's attention as much as I can with anything. I think I'll have Tara or Sabrina ruff her up a little. I know one thing that I'm going to do. I'm going to make this girl's life a living hell.

(BPOV)

After Photography class I go to auto shop this class scares Ness. She thinks that I'm going to drop something on myself or hurt myself somehow. I just laugh at her saying I'm not as clumsy as her mom. I walk there alone thinking about what this school's auto will be like when I run start into something rock hard falling on my butt hard. I look up and I'm shocked to find this Stefan guy starting at me with a worried expression on his beautiful face.

He asked me if I was ok I couldn't speak I just stared at him. I start mumbling a sorry and all that but he starts to laugh. I look at him pointedly saying "What happens to be funny about me falling on my butt? All because of you I might add." He laughs mumbling an apology. He offers me his hand to pull me up off the floor. I take it feeling an electric shock going through my hand all through my body. I look at him wondering if he felt it too. I think he might have because of the confused look on his face. He asks me what class I'm going to and I tell him that it's auto. This surprises him he says that's where he's going to so he would gladly walk me down there. I laugh when he sticks his arm out like a country man giving me a bow. I walk with him to auto and I feel at home in the dusty shop class with car parts and tools everywhere. I walk up to the shop teacher telling him who I am. He just looks at me for a minute then says "ok go take a seat anywhere you want." I didn't expect that so I walk in the direction of the tables.

Then I realize I don't have anyone to sit with. None of my friends have this class so I'll have to sit by myself. At this moment I start to panic then I hear someone calling my name and waving their hand in the air. I see now that it's Stefan who was hollering at me. I start to walk over there with a smile on my face when I trip on something in the way. I fall flat on my face hearing something pop I think it was my nose. I look around for what tripped me when I see a foot stuck out a little behind me I look up to see it belongs to a girl with flat brown hair and brown eyes giving me a mean glare. I guess she's a part of Toni's crew to. I feel someone grabbing my arm so I turn to look at them a see Stefan looking at me. Before I got to say a word he touches right underneath my nose and says "Your bleeding let me take you to the nurse."

I try to protest but he gives me a look and says the same thing again. I give a glare which he just laughs at while he tells the teacher where we're going. I start to get up but everything starts spinning so I go back to lying down. He asks if I can walk and I turn looking at him saying "I can try to but I don't know." I try again getting to my feet this time, leaning heavily on Stefan and start walking out. I get half way to the nurse's office and I fall again. This time Stefan is here to catch me. I try to tell him I'm fine but he doesn't believe me so he scoops me up all bridal style catching me completely off guard. We finally get to the nurse's to soon for me though.

She looks me over examining my face especially around my nose. I winced every single time. She says that it doesn't look broken but it will swell and bruise for sure but she says I still need to go to the doctor to look at it. Before I leave she gives me an ice pack and some Advil. Stefan walks with me outside where I call Alice to come get me. Ness walks over but I have my back to her so I jumped when she started talking. I turn showing my messed up nose. It scares the shit out of her but she reacts even worst when I tell her how it happened. This is going to be one long year. I look over at Stefan and think of my friends this year will have some perks at least.


	7. The Wolf's Out of the Bag

All the Cullen's are pissed off when they see my nose. Out of all of them, J is the one who is thinking about murdering someone. I talk him out of it, but just barely. Carlisle looks my nose over, telling me that it's not broken but it needs to be set back. I didn't think much of that until he did it. I have NEVER been in so much pain in my entire life. J had to hold me still because I got so nervous.  
After that ordeal, I got my first call from Donna since I left my parents. She said she couldn't call because of all the stuff that's been going on. I don't know if I should believe her, though. We talk for around an hour about everything that has happened in her life; Not a single thing about how I've been or what I've been doing since I left. After I hang up, I was angrier than I have ever been after talking to Donna. She has a new best friend. My replacement, I thought bitterly. I've only been gone about a month! I don't look when I walk around the corner, almost running straight into Jasper who is giving me a worried look. Stupid emotion reading powers, I thought angrily.  
Edward comes around the corner right behind J, giving me a raised eyebrow with a concerned look. I thought, STUPID VAMPIRE POWERS, really loudly.  
I walk around them when realization hits me like a slap in the face. I can't deal with everything right now. I just can't do this. I need to get out of here for a little while. Therefore, I go out to the backyard, which is more like a forest entrance. It does not hurt anymore when I faze. It is just the stretching and tightening of my muscles as they morph into larger cords. It does not feel like I'm trapped in an alien's body anymore.  
I do not feel like a monster sent by my parents to reek havoc on the world. I still feel like I cannot trust anyone. Even with the Cullens, I feel alone.  
They might be different, but they do not go through what I go through. They never will. I wished there were wolves that aren't in Sam's pack. I was running full speed now. Only my thoughts, my surroundings, and me. The farther I go, the more the scents change. From my old friend the Christmas pines with their fond memories to the smell of the sweet autumn breeze, the faint smell of orchids, and something that I could not place. All I know is that it doesn't belong with the other scents in the crisp air.  
I concentrate on the wolf inside me and let her lead me to the unusual scent.  
I run in all different directions, going in zigzags, figure eights, and u-turns until I'm in front of what looks like a rundown abandoned pioneer cabin. I walk up to it slowly, cautious of just about everything in this foreign territory. I walk towards the open swinging door, using my wolf senses to warn me of danger.  
I get inside, checking my surroundings in my clear wolf vision, barely moving my head, seeing almost all the way around me. The unusual scent is much stronger in here. It smells like a wet dog covered in mildew, garlic, and sewer gas. I walk through a cluttered, closet-sized kitchen with stains all over the floor. I hope they aren't pee. I go through there, sniffing intently. Crap!  
It really is pee! That is SO GROSS! I can't stay in here much longer so I turn around the corner almost to the door and fresh air when…. Many different scents bombard my senses. Scents I slightly recognize and one I could never forget of musky pine needles and vanilla. I know that's Paul outside. Why would he come here, of all places? Why here? I know I can't make it out the back door, but I don't want them to see me in here. I must have been deliberating too long because I hear a snarl from behind me.  
I guess the wolf's out of the bag.


	8. What to do! What to do?

**Chapter eight**

**What to do what to do?**

** I know one of them is behind me; I didn't have to have wolf senses to figure it out. I turn slowly around apprehensive of what might happen. As I turn around I'm literally nose to nose with Sam. Even in his wolf form he SO doesn't look happy to see me right now. I start to think something when I hear in my head "Blaire what are you doing here? When did you get back? WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" in an angry-hurt tone. I think "I just went for a run that's why I'm here. I have to go now so goodbye." I start to turn getting ready to run again when I hear a voice in my head say "If you leave me again I will hunt you do you understand?" I know that's Paul with his deep voice like sweet honey. Never have I wanted to look someone in the face so badly in my life. I just stand there with my back turned to him. He doesn't understand why I fight the imprint he never will I can't hurt him so I have to hurt myself.**

**Sorry for the short chapter busy week and a very impatient person won't stop asking me for the next chapter so here's to you lovely leslie **


	9. Time to Talk

**Chapter Nine**

**Time to Talk **

I don't want to turn to see the hurt I'm causing him; because it only mirrors my own. I never signed up for this to be, the bad guy in my own story. I know they need an explanation but it won't help matters just make them worse. I get down ready to spring at any moment like a cheetah after her kill. That's when he came in front of me blocking my path, my one escape. I hear in my head "I'm not letting you leave me not until I'm dead and gone. You belong with me Damn it! Not anyone else why can't you accept that? Am I repulsive, do I disgust you?

Why don't you want me?" I just look at him with his worried chest fallen expression never taking my eyes off him. I run his words through my head over and over. I can't understand how he feels so strongly about someone he doesn't really know that he'll never really **know **I can't be with him I can't. I have to answer him though so he knows it's me with the problem not him. I say in my head

"I...I don't think your...disgusting...or...repulsive...you...ju...just...deserve...better."

I'm not sure why my voice broke but I couldn't hide it if I tried. He just looks at me his face softens just a little and he steps closer to me saying "Do you really think that you're not the best for me? We'll never know unless we try so can't you give me a chance one chance. "

I don't know what to do give in to the imprint or fight it with everything I've got. It such a hard choice and I can't make it on the spot like this I need time. So I tell him I need time to think and run so much for it's time to talk.

(PPOV)

A lot of weird stuff has been going on the last few weeks. Things that to normal people are different but to the supernatural it's just plain weird. Like when a kid went missing for a few days then when he's found all he'll talk about is destruction and new world order while his whole body shakes. So the pack and I are going to look around for any weird scents in our area. We walk through the woods never making a sound only the light sound of our breathing. We walk like this for what seems like hours zigging and zagging around trees letting the wolves inside lead us to where we seek.

Then we come up to this old abandon cabin probably some kind of pioneer cabin. Sam being the Alfa and all walk up to the cabin first not going in but closer to the door. I stand back sniffing the scents in the air one smells SO bad I thought I was going to be sick but this other one is lighter with a hint of cinnamon and roses. Wait WHAT? That smells has to belong to a woman.

Why would and woman want to be in a dump like this unless it looks better on the inside which I highly doubt. Sam gives us the go-ahead nod so we form a tight circle around the perimeter while Sam walks slowly inside the cabin. He gets through the door and I start walking after him when I hear in my head "Dude what are you doing? Sam said to guard the perimeter not follow him." I look at Jared and roll my eyes walking through the door. I walk to my left going into a living room with tons of books spread out on the tables, chairs, shelves, and the floor.

Most of them are in languages I have never seen before that I can't even pronounce! I sniff the air in here it smells stronger and I can't help but gag. I start to walk around a corner when I hear in my head Sam's voice say "Blaire WHAT are you doing here?" WAIT WHAT? Blaire is in here why of all places here? I try to get to where Sam and Blaire are but Sam is blocking the entrance to the kitchen. I hear all the pack talking in my head it's annoying as hell.

I can't help wanting to see her so I try to get around Sam but he just won't budge. So I walk out of the cabin and walk around to the back entrance going through it. I end up in the kitchen seeing the back of my imprint Blaire. From the back she doesn't look like she changed that much other than her hair is longer than before. I hear her make this lame excuse of just being in the area and she'll just leave now.

I Don't THINK SO! I get closer to where she's standing and say "**If you leave me again I will hunt you down do you understand?"** I can't believe she's might have been here for I don't know how long and I never would have known. It makes me angry really angry where I start yelling in my head all these things these feelings I probably won't remember what I said. She won't even look at me but at one point she answers me saying something about I deserve better.

I tell her there is no one better than her because she has to be my other half because she's my imprint something like that. All she says is I need time and runs off **again **this is the second time she's ran out on me. I thought we might have some time to talk the next time we met but I guess she had other things in mind.


	10. Hidden Surprises

**Chapter Ten**

**Hidden Surprises**

I can't take having to see Paul and hurt him like this it would never work. I can't be what he needs or even what he wants. So I run in my wolf form as fast as a speeding bullet never stopping or slowing down. I didn't notice that it was raining wherever I was but it wasn't the rain that was blinding me.

It was my tears, the tears of loss, anger, pain, and grief. I wish I could just disappear where no one could find me. I finally stop at a stream covered by a canopy of trees wishing hoping to be free of everything. When I see something moving in the bushes on the left side of the stream it felt like whatever it was is watching my every move. I get in a defense position ready to strike if necessary but really wishing I didn't have to.

I stand like this for a few minutes watching the bushes when something starts to come out of the bushes. I watch waiting and I'm shocked at what I see it's…

It looks like a small child maybe three more likely two coming straight to me I relax my position and sit on my hunches waiting and watching the child. It comes right in front of me and puts its hands on my fur rubbing back and forth cooing and laughing. The child throws its head back laughing causing its hair to move and I see something I never thought I would see.

The child has elf ears I mean long slim ears with huge points at the tops just like mine when I'm human. I look over the child thoroughly seeing that it's probably been out here for awhile by all the rips and tears in its clothes. I look at the color of the clothes trying to see if it's a boy or a girl. The clothes are worn and faded but the shoes look like they have pink in them so I guess it's a girl. I don't know what I'm supposed to do I can't leave the little girl out here but what if she's not alone. I don't want to fight any of my kind not with their being so few elves left in the world.

I don't remember much of my life with my people when my mom ran from my dad when she knew she was pregnant. I was raised with the elves for a little while until I was four I think I remember the training you go through if you have any power the tests to see if you do or not.

I was looking at the girl and I decided something I was going to show her that I was human…well elf I mean. So I get off my hunches sliding the child down to the forest floor and turn around I start to faze back into a girl I grab the bag of clothes around my ankle something Nessie told me to do and pull out my clothes putting them on. I turn around to face the little girl but all she's doing is staring at me for the longest time.

Then gradually one step at a time she comes up to me I get down on my knees to be at her level. She starts to touch my face but stops and pulls her hand away quickly then looks at me as if I'm to punish her. I give her a reassuring smile and nod showing her it's alright. She puts her hand gently on my face then after a few seconds' smiles like she knows something important, something secret.

This little girl makes me remember the day I was tested by the elves when they used the amulet. The gold amulet with its white center shows if you have any powers or not. It shows that you have a power when the white center turns blue you have one power, green if you have two or more powers, red if it's an evil power, and black if there isn't a power at all.

They give you one of these as they called them "power seekers" if you have a good power. I reach into my bag that had been around my ankle earlier searching for it. I find it at the bottom of my bag.

I finally found my power seeker I turn back to the girl putting it in her hand and closing her fingers around it making her squeeze it. After a few minutes of her holding the power seeker I take it out of her hands. I look at the power seeker waiting to see if any colors come up a few minutes later it turns green.

I look at her and notice she has bright blue eyes the color of a clear spring day. I see her smile and show me her one tooth. I can't leave this little girl out here. I ask her what her name is she just looks at me I ask her how old she is and she does the same thing. I go in her direction and I get in front of her picking her up as I go.

She at first is shocked, then she starts to cry I stop walking and look at her I tell her it's ok I'm going to help her when I see a paper pined to the back of her clothes. I stop set her down and take the letter off of her not knowing what to expect. I look at the front of the envelope which reads _**To Whoever Reads This**__._

I open the envelope pulling out a crumpled letter which says

**To whoever finds her, I can't take care of her because people are after me. **

**They can't have my daughter any costs please find it in your heart to take her in.**

**Her name is Sky, she is two years old. **

This seems to be all that's in the letter then I turn it around seeing a crest on the back. I know that crest is elfish. So I get my power seeker out and scan it over the whole back of the letter. Then suddenly the back is a continuation of the front letter with…

**You must be of the supernatural world more importantly an elf. I know this because the only way to open this is with a power seeker. I know you could tell Sky is an elf born if you see her ears. I don't know for sure if she has any powers but she is of the Royal Elf family. One thing is if you are reading this I'm either captured or dead. Please take care of baby girl. **

**From Serena Crown**

I guess that Serena Crown is Sky's mother how sad would it be to write a letter like this. I grab Sky back up and I start walking back the way I came in the first place. I never thought that the forest was full of so many hidden surprises.


	11. Just Call me Mommy

**Chapter Eleven**

**Just Call me Mommy**

I walked as fast as I could to the Cullen's house with Sky in my arms. I wonder what they'll think of having a child in the house. I look down in my arms seeing a sleeping Sky feeing something I never had before. The only way I can think to describe it is the love of a mother to her baby. I make it to the Cullen's close to dark, I walk in about to go to my room when I hear a throat clear. I turn pulling Sky close into me not taking any chances.

All the Cullen's are looking at me with shock at the child in my arms. I just stand there looking over each ones face. After a few minute of a tense silence Carlisle stands up and asks "Who is that you have their?" I look at him then look at Sky and look back at him saying "This is my daughter Sky." Edward comes up to me and says "I'm surprised that she's even alive if that's how you found her" rubbing Sky's cheek with his thumb.

I tell them the story about how I found Sky and about the letter that had been attacked to her clothes. I get it out of my right pocket trying to not move my left side where Sky's sleeping. I hand the letter and envelope to Carlisle to read. He reads it and passes it around for the family to read.

After everyone's read the letter I say "I'm going to keep her and raise her as my own, I'll be the only one who can help her with her elf abilities later on in her life." I look at them all daring them to challenge me on this. None of them say a word but Rose stands up coming over to me and putting her arms out to hold Sky. I put Sky gently in Rose's arms and watch Rose's face light up in a big smile. I see her smiling loving at my daughter probably wishing that Sky was hers. Everyone starts coming up around Rose to see my sleeping angel Sky. I take her back after everyone has held her at least once I smile saying I'm going to but her bed. So I start to walk off but I turn around and whisper to Rose "Can you come help me but her to bed?" I see her face light up for the second time in one day. I walk up stairs with Rose close at my heels then turn into my room.

I turn and ask Rose to make some kind of rails on the sides of my bed. I stand there watching Rose scurrying around rolling blankets and laying them on the sides of the bed. After we finish and are satisfied with it Rose pulls the blankets back. Then I put Sky in the bed covering her up and I kiss her on the head after me Rose does the same.

We walk to the door and I turn the light off closing the door behind Rose. We walk back down the stairs where all the family is still at, I go sit by Bella my new in my opinion "How to be a mom teacher." I hear Edward laugh he must have read my thoughts I turn and smile at him saying "Well it's true you know so stop laughing." Bella is looking from Edward to me to him to me then finally says "I have no idea what you two are talking about but I think it might involve me though" Edward and I just laugh harder at this.

Nessie comes in the door looking like she ran a couple of miles to get here. She starts talking really loud and I can't help it I Shh her. This gets me a weird look from Ness and she keeps talking loud then Rose comes up behind her and says "You better be quieter or I make you be quiet for that baby."

Ness looks at Rose stunned then after a few minutes asks "wait… what Baby? Do we have a little kid here?" She starts getting excited and I get up walking over to her I say "Yes we do Ness and… She's mine her names Sky but she's asleep right now you can see her when she wakes up ok?" I must have stunned her just like Rose did because she just stares at me. Then she looks at my stomach and says "I didn't even know you were **PREGNANT**. **Did **anyone know you were?" I laugh saying "Ness I wasn't pregnant I found her in the woods and she's a elf like me and her parents are gone so I'm going to raise her as my own."

Ness looks at me saying "We should just call you mommy" with a smile on her face I nod and she says "She'll call me her favorite aunt." I heard a few complaints on that one though.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.


	13. The Explosion

**Chapter Twelve **

**The Explosion **

Its Sunday so we've had a few days with Sky at the house, where she gets spoiled rotten I might add. Emse and Alice had A LOT of fun picking out baby furniture, clothes, pretty much everything baby related. Sky seems to have come out of her shell now. She's more active, funny, just a kid like she should be which means she can be a handful. I smile thinking of my daughter then her she comes covered in chocolate and I mean COVERED in it.

I can't help but laugh out loud; I pick her up and take her to the bathroom for a bath. After Sky's bath I bring her in the living room with J and Emmy as I call them with her mountains of toys. I set her down next to Emmy on the couch where he and J are fighting zombies in Black Ops. I tell them I'm leaving Sky with them they nod like they heard me but I don't know if they did.

I walk in the kitchen where Esme is I smile at her and grab a plate taking some waffles, eggs, bacon, and milk. I'm still half wolf I need my food and I also get Sky her baby food and Gerber snacks. I walk in the living room again where Rose is playing with Sky I ask Rose "Do you want to feed Sky for me so I can eat please?" She smiles while nodding and I hand her Sky's food. I sit down next to J and eat watching them fight their PS3 zombies looking over at Sky every few minutes.

After I eat I have to go talk to Edward about something so I walk out to their cottage. I knock really loud so they hear me no matter what just in case vampire hearing fails. I hear Edward say to come in. I walk in seeing the cottage which looks like whoever designed it knew Bella really well.

Why I say this is there is no really bright colors, or outlandish furniture just simple things that flow making the house feel homey. I walk farther in going to their living room and sitting on the couch. I wait for a few minutes before a wrinkled Edward comes in, I laugh inwardly I know a place Edward wants to be right now. He smiles sheepishly reading my thoughts then gives me a stern "brother-like look" meaning none of your business.

He clears his throat and starts talking saying "Blaire we have something's we need to discuss. Do you remember the voice you said you heard in that dream months ago? Have you had anymore it's really important for you tell me." I look at him remembering the dream clearly the voice saying "Like what you see little one? You'll lose everything all you love. All by my hands and I'll enjoy every minute you suffer" I shiver inwardly.

I haven't had anymore dreams like that in a while I wonder why he brought it up. He answers my thought by saying "I've been trying to do some research but I need more information." Oh I get that but I shake my head telling him there hasn't been anymore. He says ok then that all or something like that and starts to walk away when Bella in one of Edward's shirts with her hair in disarray comes in the living room. She leans over wrapping her arms around Edward's neck, she looks at me with a smile telling me good morning and that stuff I can't help but grin at her tactics.

Bella asks if I want to have breakfast with them but I tell her I have to check on Sky. She knows I know her plans so I start walking out smiling the whole time. I get to the house where everyone's at. I get to the living room when Ness just gets in the house. I look at her because if I can smell wolf all over her they ALL can too.

I grab Ness by the arm and pull her to my room where no one is. I ask her what she and Jake were doing that kept her out all night, she says nothing they just watched movies all night. I look at her like she's stupid I say "I'm a teenager to you know did you sleep with Jake if you did I'm not judging it happens all the time at my old school but this is my best friend my little sister. I just don't want you to get hurt so I don't have to hurt Jake."

She knows that I'm pretty good with a knife and she gets the point I think. She looks at me she swears she didn't sleep with him but they made out. I sigh in relieve and hug her really tight helping so happy with this knowledge. She and I walk back in the living room where she sits in the floor playing with Sky. I see Alice walk in and going to sit by J when she suddenly she stops she must be having a vision.

After a few minutes of tense silence Alice comes out of it she looks really worried and keeps looking at Sky. I go over and pick Sky up and walk out the door whatever that vision was about I don't want to know. I walk with her to the little stream behind the main house where I put her down to play. I sit on a rock close to where Sky is thinking about all different things like Stefan, my friends, my family, my real family, my daughter, and lastly Paul.

I wonder how he would act if I accepted the imprint but he had to help raise my daughter. I must have been thinking so much I wasn't watching Sky very well. Turn to check on her but she's not there I look all around the stream but don't see her I can't let them know this happened so I strip and faze sniffing for her scent. I get a whiff of it and start sprinting after her I run and run and run then I get to the old treaty line between the wolves and the vampires. Somewhere I swore I would never cross again but this is for my daughter so I charge on only think about getting my daughter back.

I end up close to where Sam's pack is because I can feel them in my head. I don't care I just keep running till I get to a cliff and I see something in a cloak holding Sky over the edge I stop in my tracks. The thing says in a bone chilling voice I can never forget **"Remember me little one I sure remember you. Your birth ruined my life you caused all my pain all my grief. I'll finally have my revenge soon enough you will feel like I did."** It starts to drop her I howl I can't help it why would this thing take my daughter.

It laughs and pulls Sky close looking at me with blood red eyes and a sickeningly smug smile saying **"This revenge will be sooo sweet. How does it feel having things taken out of your hands hmm I could EASLIY drop her? Hahaha"**I look at this….THING with pure hatred. Then suddenly the thing is brought down on its knees and I see Sky be flung in my direction. I back up and catch her shirt in my mouth I walk over to a bush and faze back putting on my clothes. I come out holding Sky as close as I can get her.

I walk up to the thing which in partly under a wolf. I use my wolf strength and my elf powers to wrap a tree around the thing not the wolf as tight as it can possibly get. I tell the wolf to move it does reluctantly and I use my strength to beat the crap out of the thing. I also use my powers over water to bash it with hurricane strength waters ripping around hitting it multiple times.

I stop when the thing is hyperventilating I walk close to it leaning down and say "If you touch my daughter ever again you'll regret it. I won't just wound you next time." I start to walk away with Sky when I say "Thanks for the help there Embry. If I ever need a right hand man I'll know who to call." When I hear what sounds like someone fazing.

I turn around and there's Paul standing in only a pair of shorts with sweat dripping off of him. I can't deal with all this right now! I hold Sky close waiting for the explosion.

**A few minutes before **

**(PPOV)**

Why is this town so boring! I NEED to get out of this run-down town as soon as possibly. I can't stop thinking about Blaire, she won't leave my mind. I was deep in thought when I heard the howl. I didn't recognize it but I knew what the sound means. It's the hollow empty feeling of losing someone or something or having to leave loss up to chance, it's a helpless feeling. I know from personal experience, I don't know who it is though I decide to check it out.

I follow the noise soon being chased by my pack brother "pack what now?" I hear Leah say in my head. I know she's just messing with me so I don't do anything just keep running Embry gets in the clearing before I do. I hear him start growling savagely at something, so I lung through the underbrush and see something strange. It's a white wolf just standing looking at a dark cloaked thing holding… is that a kid? I start to circle around trying to get a better shot at the cloak thing. Embry sees me and I tell him in my head to get on the other side of it to.

We stand there in position waiting for the right moment when we hear it say in an eerie voice **"Remember me little one I sure remember you. Your birth ruined my life you caused all my pain all my grief. I'll finally have my revenge soon enough you will feel like I did." **

I watch the white wolf get in a defensive stance never taking their eyes off the little girl. If I had to guess the white wolf is the kid's mother and she's not to happy right now. Embry gives me the nod and he lunges at the cloak knocking the kid out of its hands. The white wolf backs up a little and catches the kid in her mouth then runs in the bushes. "What the heck? Oh its ok we randomly save people a thank you would have been nice though" I thought sarcastically.

Minutes later where the white wolf had once been came out a girl who's face I can't see holding the kid really close to her. I see her walk to where Embry is on the cloaked thing she nods her head for him to move he does reluctantly. The girl looks like she's talking to herself after a minute or so I look at the cloaked thing and it's covered in vines strapping it to the earth. I look at the girl again she must be causing that but how?

I see a hint of a smile on her face after she looked over the binding. She stands in front of the thing punching in the air over and over while a HUGE tree trunk hits the thing instead. It goes on like this for awhile then she stops and uses massive waves to hurl at it. Never missing a beat, never stopping to take a breath it was like a hurricane but on land.

After she's had her fill she stops all together and walks up to the thing still wrapped in vines. She leans down and says "If you touch my daughter ever again you'll regret it. I won't just wound you next time." She goes back to where she set the girl down picking her up and she's walking away when she says over her shoulder "Thanks for the help there Embry. If I ever need a right hand man I'll know who to call."

I know that voice! I know that voice it's BLAIRE'S she's the white wolf? I remember Sam saying she was a wolf but not a white one. Wait if that's Blaire then is that her…. OH we SOOO have to talk. So I go in the bush and faze putting on my shorts and run after her I stop right behind her. She turns around holding the kid in her arms protectively and just looks at me kind of pissed.

I'm just waiting for the explosion.


	14. Rain

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Rain**

(BPOV)

I can't deal with this we might have been created for each other but that doesn't mean it'll work out that way. I don't know why I'm so pissed to see him all of a sudden I can't hold it in. I pull Sky closer to me unconsciously while Paul just stands there looking at me. I stand my ground not moving an inch from this spot. So after a few minutes of a silent faceoff he starts walking closer to me until he is right in front of me. I look him in the eyes mine full of defiance if he wants to talk to me he'll have to start because I won't.

He takes a deep breath then says "Blaire we need to have a talk. I mean a real talk not you running away or me getting mad." I understand where this is coming from but I don't want to disappoint him. I nod my head for him to keep talking and he lets out a breath of relief before saying "Ok my first question is whose kid is that?" I get angry that's the one question I really don't want to answer right now. I look at him with Sky snuggling into my side I don't think I can stand him looking at me like that it makes me feel all these funny things.

I take a deep breath and in a somewhat calm voice say "She is my daughter why does it matter?" He looks a little shocked at the venom laced in the tone of my voice even I'm shocked. He looks at her more closely if you didn't know I adopted her she could pass as my own. He starts shaking slightly asking me "How old is she? Who is her father? Did you have her when you came into town? What is her name?"

I look at him pointedly why does this matter to him he doesn't care about Sky not at all. I can't let all my anger go on him because he's asking me the hard questions. I take another deep breath to try and calm down before saying "Ok her name is Sky she is only two years old and she's mine that is all I have to tell you." I start walking away when I feel a hand on my arm turning me around. He looks at me saying "It Does matter you're my imprint and if that really is your child I want to be a part of her life just as much as yours." I see the look in his eyes knowing he means it. I didn't know I was crying until Paul swept his pointer finger under my left eye.

I couldn't believe what I was going to do until I did it. I was looking into his eyes and I unconsciously leaned forward catching his lips with mine. I felt the fireworks going off and the warm feeling spread throughout my body. I knew I could so get used to these feeling but I was afraid of them. So I had to end it here. It lasted less than a minute before I pulled back from him. I saw his face in a full on smile mumbling "Damn that was the best kiss I think I ever had."

He looks at me saying "So I guess this means were together now?" with a hopeful look on his face. I patted his cheek not wanting to tell him that wasn't how it would be. I started walking away from him not looking back he hollers that he'll see me tomorrow. The tears run down my face like rain after a thunderstorm because I know what I have to do and I won't be seeing him tomorrow. I got my phone out of my pocket and I start dialing my godfather. The phone starts ringing and ringing until I hear him on the other end.

I smile and say "Hello Aro."

I know I just had to be cliffy and evil =)

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Hit the review button you know you want to.

Push

The

Review

Button


	15. Family, Home, and a Stranger

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Family, Home, and a Stranger **

I hear my godfather on the other end and I can't help but smile. My mother knew Aro from when she was a young elf she came to him for protection from a rival elf clan. He gave her refuge and ended up falling in love with her as it seems. When my mother told him she was pregnant with my father's child he was angry but he loved her enough to get past that. She made him swear if anything ever happened to her and her baby needed help he would be there. So my mom stayed with Aro for about eight months and then left to rejoin her clan.

Mom said she made him my godfather to show him she cared about him. I know my mother and I think she still loves Aro at least a little. I hear him voice a little scratchy but still full of love only directed at my mother, his mate, and myself. I ask him if I can stay with him if it would be alright. Which makes him laugh saying "Blaire my little bambola you don't have to ask to stay with us." I ask "Aro I have a daughter can she stay with me?" He seems to be happy and mad at the same time until I tell him she is adopted.

I never understood one thing about me until my mother explained it.

FLASHBACK

I was only five when mommy and I went to see god daddy Aro for the second time. After leaving god daddy's throne room I asked mommy "Mommy why is it god daddy Aro doesn't smell bad to me like daddy says he does to him?" Mommy got down to my level and said "Well mommy thinks because your only half shape shifter and half elf the elf part is stronger so it doesn't affect you. Also mommy was here when you were in my belly so that could have affected it to."

I just nodded my head and sat outside god daddy's throne room door while he had dinner with his family. I wanted to play with him some more but Felix found me and I played with him instead.

END OF FLASHBACK

I got Sky and I in my car while Aro told me to pack my things and go to the airport that the jet would come get me and my daughter. I thought this would be the right thing to do until a picture of Alice popped into my head. I feel terrible about hurting them but I need my god daddy right know. I'll come visit them as much as I can if they'll still have me. I was at the Cullen's house faster than I would have liked but I walked up stairs packing my bags for the third time and grabbing some of Sky's things.

I walk down the stairs where Alice is sitting with Rose, Emmy, Esme, and J. I walk in the room were Alice asks "Blaire what are you doing with those bags?" I look at them all and say sadly "I love all of you so much I want you to know that. You're like my family but right now I need to get away and my godfather said I can stay with him for a while. I will come back to see you all I just need to... leave for a little while. I... I ... ho...hope...you understand ... I ...lo...love you all." They all come over and hug me making me swear to come back soon. Alice walks up last reaching out to wipe away a lone tear from my face before hugging the life almost out of me. I told them to tell the rest of the family goodbye for me then I walked out the door.

I get in the car after buckling Sky in. I drive to the airport get out grab Sky and are bags when I see a man with a sign saying Blaire Winchester and child. I walk over to him lugging my bags behind me telling him I'm Blaire. He smiles taking my bags and putting them on the cart telling me to follow him. I follow him to a terminal where they tell me to just go on through because I'm the only one on that flight.

I get in with Sky strap her in then strap in myself thinking we'll have a long plane ride when in a jet it takes a lot less time. When we land I get Sky and I unstrapped and walk off the plane were my godfather is waiting. He smiles his ancient smile at me I remember his pasty white skin and red eyes with a rim of yellow around the edges. I smile and run to him where he catches me in a hug kissing my forehead. I haven't felt this happy in a long time Aro was saying "welcome home my little bambola we all missed you very much."

I was smiling from ear to ear when Aro looks in my arms seeing Sky for the first time he says "Is this your child? She is Bello just Bello" then kisses her forehead to.

Not many people know the Aro I know. The Aro everyone usually sees is stiff, haughty, sometimes cruel, and acts like an evil king who collects trophies which are the special vampires. Yet the Aro I know is sweet, caring, overly protective, and very stubborn he acts like two completely different people. I smile when I hear Aro ask "Blaire can I hold my nipote please?" It shocked me that he wanted to touch her let alone hold her.

So I handed Sky to Aro carefully telling him to support her head and back. Aro took her and was trying to situate her which was a real site to see. I was laughing the whole time until Aro finally was cradling Sky and she was grabbing at his nose.

Aro starts walking to the limo still carrying Sky so I follow after him as quickly as I can. I get in after they do and when I close the door it instantly start moving. I watch my godfather a 3,000 year old chalk colored skinned leader of the vampires cuddling a two year old elf child. Who would have ever thought you would see the day.

I sit next to them thinking about my Volturi family Aro's wife Sulpicia, Felix, Marcus, Caius, Chelsea, and Demetri wondering what they'll think of me being back. Then Aro says "By the way we have some vampires you won't know with us now." Great I get to do the old met and greet kind of thing.

I was just about to ask if we where home yet when the limo stops and a minute later the door opens. Aro takes Sky with him and I get out after him giving the driver a smile thanking him. I keep in step with Aro until he opens the doors to their castle. I look through the door taking a big breath before following after Aro. I look around remembering things I did the last time I was here playing under tables, jumping on beds, and walking through the garden. I was always so happy and I hoped Sky would be too.

Aro gets to the middle of the entryway then hollers "Everyone come to the throne room we have a guest I want you to meet." We walk into the throne room before anyone else arrives Aro tells me to stand behind him until he introduces me. Then slowly different vampires start walking into the room.

Caius and Marcus are the first to enter the room. I peek around Aro and before I catch myself I run to them. I stand right in front of Marcus smiling at him and say "Hi Uncle Marcus its Blaire remember me?" He looks at me funny for a split second before smiling. I took this as a yes and hug him fiercely. Caius comes up and I let go of Marcus running to hug him as well.

He smiles patting my back saying it good to see me. I let him go standing in front of the both of them saying that I'll be living here for a while and Aro comes up to show them Sky. They already seem to love her. The most powerful vampires in the vampire world are cooing to a two year old.

Then more vampires come in mostly in clomps. When Aro says that everyone is in the room he starts saying "Everyone are guest happens to be my god daughter and her wonderful daughter. If anyone some much as thinks of hurting her you'll regret it terribly. Blaire come here my little bambola Marcus please hand me Sky back."

I walk up to his side looking into the crowd seeing a lot of red eyes staring back at me. I say "Hi ummmm... some of you know me some of you don't. I've been here about seven times in my life that I remember. This is like home to me and I'm glad to be back."

Aro wraps his arm around my shoulders comfortingly knowing I hate talking in front of people. Aro dismisses the crowd unless they want to see me. I watch as the group splits a little I turn giving Sky to Aro then in a split second I'm in someone's arms being swung around. I look down seeing that Felix is the one holding me. I squeeze my arms around his neck smiling and laughing then he puts me down gently. Right as my feet touch the ground I hug Felix telling him how much I've missed him. He just laughs saying "You are not my little trouble maker anymore I see" he says sounding a little sad.

I look at him saying "I still have some trouble maker in me somewhere" giving him a mischievous look. Then Chelsea, Sulpicia, and Caius's wife come to greet me next. Then I see Demetri coming and I try to sneak up on him. I get right behind him before he turns around before I could blink picking me off the ground. I laugh the whole time while he gives me a stern look but laughter is in the back of his ruby red eyes.

After I saw Demetri I walk back to Aro where two vampires stand one a girl and the other a boy. They look to have been my age when they were changed. I walk to Aro's side looking at the two people in front of me curiously. I turn to Aro saying "Are these some of the vampires you told me about Aro?"

He looks at the two then back to me nodding his head slightly then saying "Blaire this is Jane and Alec." I smile and say hello when Jane says to Aro "Can I try my power out on her? To see" I look up seeing Aro's face darkening considerably. I look at the girl saying sure before Aro has time to. The girls face brightens somewhat then she starts looking at me and I feel like I'm being pricked with small needles all over my body but it doesn't really hurt. So I just stand there looking straight at the girl.

Her face scrunches up and then the feeling stops the girl looks a little pissed and somewhat relieved. The boy comes up to me putting his hand out saying "Hello I'm Alec it's nice to meet you." I smile up at him taking his hand in mine. They were softer than I expected with slightly rough sides. An unknown surge of happiness caused my body to tingle slightly. I put my head down trying to hide my bright red cheeks when I hear him let out a deep chuckle. I look up stunned seeing the corner of his mouth twitch into what resembles a smile.

Aro puts his hand on my shoulder with a laugh saying "I think my beautiful little bambola needs her rest so does that little angel of hers." I look at the girl in Aro other arm seeing her sound asleep. I smile taking her carefully into my arms whispering to Aro "Can you please show us to are room Aro so I can put her to bed?" He smiles at me using his finger telling me to follow him; I go down the hallway then taking a left then up a set of stairs to the first door on the right. He opens the door to what makes a pent house look like a one room shack.

The room looked like kings and queens had created it because of its splendor. I was in complete awe the sealing seemed to sparkle with what looked like gold flecks. The spacious room was full of beautiful furniture of different eras that all blended together perfectly. In the corner of the room is a beautiful cradle with delicate lace trim with purple thread running through as the bedding. Along with the bed was a matching changing table, high chair, and toy box.

My vision blurred as the tears filled my eyes they didn't have to do this. That's how Aro found me looking at me in alarm he shook me softly. He took Sky from my arms putting her into the new crib. I said "Thank..y..ou Aro for... for this you didn't have to do this I could have made due without these expensive things." He let out a chuckle saying "If I didn't spoil my god daughter and her baby then who else do I have to do so with?" I smiled thanking him for the most wonderful gifts for Sky and the gift for me of letting us stay here.

He shakes his hand dismissively kissing his he doesn't know it yet great god daughter on the forehead lightly. He walks past me which looks me like he's floating. I watch my daughter sleeping soundly in her new bed I try to picture her life here in Italy yet I come up empty. I go to the bed which is WAY too big for just one person. It takes me almost five minute to reach the middle of the bed were I collapse from exhaustion. I sleep dreamlessly for the longest time until I open one eye no more than an inch seeing a outline of someone laying on the bed watching me. You'd think I would bolt upward and give them a piece of my mind. Yet all I really am is curious of this person why would they want to watch me of all people?

I open my eye a little more this time only seeing what looks like dark hair. Then before I take my next breath the bed moved for just a second. I peeked to see no one was there where had the person gone?

All I knew was one thing that person was a vampire.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I thought I would give my readers a present which is a... **

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! **

**Hope you like it enjoy and review I would love some review for a Christmas present it would make me very happy **

**please**


	16. Authors Note

Author's Note

In the last chapter there were some Italian words I put in like bambola which means doll and Bello is beautiful. Also nipote means niece, granddaughter, or grandchild. I hope this clears things up

Bye =)


	17. Thoughts

I know I haven't updated since before Christmas it wasn't on purpose I've been working on this chapter and many others on my other stories I hope you like this one

Oh and twilight is Stephenie Meyer's not mine "sad sigh" if only it were mine but no such luck

**Chapter fifteen**

**Thoughts**

Sky starts crying softly and I literally roll out of bed almost falling on my face. I go to her cradle picking her up gently whispering soothing words to her. She relaxes and lies on my shoulder while I walk to where her diaper bag is at. I get her baby food and the Gerber snack pack out sitting Sky in the new high chair. She hits the tray being my little drummer while I open the jars trying to not drop them.

Then someone knocked on the door I hollered for them to come in. Aro floated in smiling at the state I must have been in. My hair in disarray, one sock on the wrong way, and clothes terribly wrinkled I must have looked like a tornado hit me head on. I was struggling with the jars then one fell out of my hands. Aro moved quickly and had the jar in his hand before it was halfway to the floor.

He looked at me with amusement written all over his face when he says "I think you need a little help with are little girl here." I laugh that is an understatement of the century so I nod my head saying "I was living with some friends in Forks and they were helping me a lot." He looked at me curiously when I wouldn't look him in the eye. The Cullen's told me all the things that happened with Aro and the Volturi. I could and couldn't believe it but I knew it was true I just knew.

I asked Aro if he wanted to feed her so I could go to the bathroom. He nods looking at the food like it was the weirdest thing he'd ever been around but he was willing to try. I was walking out of the bathroom when I saw something that shouldn't be there. On the floor was a single black male glove my visitor must have dropped.

I picked it up placing it in my pants pocket before walking all the way to where Aro was. He seemed to have taken care of everything well enough but Sky's face was covered in green baby food giving her a mustache. I laugh grabbing a wipe from the changing table to wipe her face off which she didn't like. I laugh again getting her out of the chair carrying her to the bed where I sat her down. I didn't have to ask this time because he just nodded his head for me to go.

I walked in the closet why is it vampires all have walk in closets? I guess I'll never really know. I look around until I find something I liked which happened to be a black sparkly halter top with dark skinny jeans and some converses. I grab them then walk back into the bathroom to get dressed. I straightened my hair curling the ends out putting on my makeup lightly. I walk in my bedroom where Aro is playing with Sky on the bed. He turns to see me when a dark expression comes on his face and as quickly as it was there it was replaced with a smile.

I smile ignoring that look that had started on his face. I start to grab Sky but Aro picks her up floating out the door. What the! He can't just float in then float out with my daughter I run after him as fast as my wolf-elf legs will carry me. I get into the throne room where Aro is sitting with Sky on his lap. I walk straight up to him full of purpose when I hear Sky's bell like laughter. She's playing with Aro's Volturi V around his neck.

I can't take her when she is having so much fun with her great god father. That is way too much for a kid to call someone so she can just call him papa Aro. I smile at that thought knowing he'll like that. I walk to the throne room doors where I run straight into someone almost falling on my butt. The person catches me in mid fall gently in their arms. I'm stunned speechless then I look up eyes wide seeing Alec was the one who caught me. I try to speak but nothing comes out.

My skin seems to tingle slightly from the contact with his causing me to frown inwardly. Alec looks down at me a small arrogant smile graces his face. Why is he smiling like that? I get out of his arms giving him a questioning look mumbling a thank you before walking out the door hearing Aro's laughter follow me out.

I walk to my room getting half way there when I see Jane in the hallway. She gives me an angry look and I feel the needle like sensation again. I give her an agitated look when I start walking away from her when I hear her voice change from her childlike one into one colder than ice when she says "You're new here so you don't know how things work. We EAT human we don't keep them as pets that's all you are here. A heart beat that drives everyone crazy with bloodlust the only reason you and the thing are still alive is Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I don't understand why you're here why not leave before you die."

I turn around staring into her ruby red eyes that are full of hate. I walk one step closer to her saying "No I'm not new here YOUR new and you need to learn your place. This is MY home and I'll not deal with you acting like your better than me. You might be important in the guard but they love me so does my god fathers don't think you can turn any of them against me. If you want to go to war with me you're goanna lose vampire or not."

I walk away from her feeling the anger rolling of her. Seconds later I hear her lunge I jump to the left bouncing off the wall landing on her with one hand in her hair and the other on her back knocking her to the floor. One huge vine is wrapped around her waist holding her to the ground. I whisper in her ear saying "Don't mess with the half breed girl when you piss her off." I start to get up when I sense that someone else is in the room I look up seeing Alec looking at me.

Great just great the person related to her comes now I'll have a fight on my hands. Yet I get off of Jane's back standing next to her form still strapped to the ground by my power. He looks between his sister and myself then a sudden laugh escapes his lips lighting his face making him look different… back to reality here. He look at Jane's angry face saying "what have you done now sister?" Jane starts yelling things like "Someone get this thing off of me. As soon as I get out of this Blaire I will kill you!"

I look at her making a tsking noise saying "I wouldn't talk like that because I'm the only one who can get the vine off. It happens to be one of my powers you see I have a few. I could leave you here for days without using any energy just remember that next time you try to jump me."

I walk past her then pass Alec before I snap my fingers to emphasize when the vines shrivels up I hear Alec laugh again while Jane swears like a sailor under her breath. I walk going to my bedroom like I was trying to do in the first place. Laughing silently as I get closer and closer to my room thinking on the facts Jane doesn't know. One thing is I don't smell human or wolf I have a different scent something I can't describe. Also I'm much stronger than a human and stronger than most supernatural things vampires and shape shifters included.

I walk through my door going to my bed lightly bouncing when I hit the mattress. I reach under my pillow pulling out the pajama pants I wore this morning grabbing the glove from its pocket. I never thought this one thing would be on my mind so much.

Questions run throughout my mind like who does it belong to why did they leave it why where they in here the list goes on and on. I must have been lying there longer than I thought because Felix comes in scaring the living crap out of me I had just enough time to hide the glove. He looks at me saying "what are you still doing in here? Aro wanted you down stairs an hour ago."

Holy crap on a graham cracker!

He gonna kill me even if he is my godfather! I grab some clothes from my closet pulling them on as fast as I can. I already had makeup on so I ran out the door using my mixed speeds to my advantage getting in the throne room in less than ten minutes. I stand in front of Aro bowing my head slightly not sure how he would act. He raises my chin so we are eye to eye and asks me to inform him next time I think I'll be late. I told him no one informed me till a few minutes ago he wanted to see me. Aro gets a puzzled look on his face saying "that's odd I sent Jane to tell you two hours ago why she didn't tell you I don't know."

"It must have slipped her mind" I said sarcastically when I hear a short laugh from behind me I turn seeing it was Alex. Aro tells me they are going to throw a ball to celebrate me being back in my home. I was in shock I had no idea they would do anything like this for me. How Aro described it I was in a state of wonder at everything they have planned and fear.

What do they have in store for me now?

Will there be more problems?

IMPORTANT AN:

I have been writing the chapters but not getting much feedback I have six reviews on this story I'll publish the next chapter when I get at least ten. Oh and I would really really really appreciate some more readers and comments on After Winter Comes Spring and Here Goes Nothing please I want to know what you think of them. Bye SRP1995 ;)


	18. The Ball

Hello my lovely readers here is hopefully the long awaited chapter

ENJOY!

**Chapter Sixteen **

**The Ball**

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

**I didn't think it would happen so soon they were just talking about it two weeks ago. My head was spinning all I could think was why me? I had been told this by Felix when i passed him on my walk. By the time I walked back to my room opening the door I see Chelsea sitting on my bed with what looks like a dress bag on her knees. I walk in the room and the first words out of Chelsea's mouth are "The ball is tonight I have a few hours to get you ready so hurry up and take a shower." I look at her saying "oh yeah I had a pleasant walk thanks for asking" in a sarcastic tone. She gives me a look then jumps up quickly picking me up and lightly tosses me in the bathroom closing the door firmly behind her.**

**I said out loud "you could have said please you know I'm just saying here?" I hear her say "Pleases are not really my style." Fifteen minutes later I step out of the bathroom to see my room in shambles. Chelsea is standing at my makeup table turns in my direction saying "Finally your out get over hear I have to fix you up come on I don't bite" she says the last part with a smirk on her face. I walk over mumbling "Yeah like I believe that" sitting in the makeup chair. She laughs that's the Chelsea I'm used to then she gets to work.**

**I kept asking how much longer so many times she swore if she hadn't already put on my foundation she would have duct taped my mouth shut. After her pulling strands of my hair into hot rollers, plucking my eyebrows, and doing anything else you could think of she said "Finally I'm finished." I was about to ask if I could see when she moved out of the way showing me a girl that couldn't possibly be me. I remember how Alice made me up but this it topped that which states a lot.**

**My hair is in soft ringlets the kind you can pull on and they pop back in place. While my eyes glisten and sparkle like clear blue pools. I couldn't believe that there was a girl like this in…. well me. I turn slightly seeing Chelsea smiling behind me whispering that I look beautiful. This isn't possible that can't be me! If this is me then the world doesn't make sense anymore. Just to make sure I tilt my head to the right and the girl in the mirror does the same. Crap that really must be me. **

**I can only see my face in this mirror so I stand up turning around and look at the dress in shock. It is a beautiful wine red with gold beading on the bust with a line of beading also going down the middle. It has a full bottom covered in beading and it also shows half of my back. The beautiful halter dress should belong to some princess not little old me but here I am. Minutes later Felix brings in my little angel in a white sundress, she looks so pretty and happy. I smile then we walk out of my room into the hallway. I try to take Sky from Felix but she doesn't want any part of that.**

**Therefore, I walk down the hall with Chelsea on my left and Felix holding Sky on my right. When we finally reach the throne room doors, I get nervous. I started fidgeting and Chelsea said if I messed up my hair before the ball, she would murder me. Felix said to tell him when I was ready and he'd open the doors. So I took a deep breath and nodded my head at Felix. He gave me an encouraging smile as he pushed the doors open with one hand. I was a little scared having Sky here but it was also her ball to so I couldn't exclude my baby girl. Yet I didn't want anything bad to happen to her because she's just as human as I am. **

**I put my arm out to Felix stopping him from going first I turn to Chelsea giving her the puppy-dogface. She reluctantly nods her head and walks out first. I know Felix is the next one to walk out but I'm so nervous I don't want to do this if I had my way Sky and me would be miles away from this ball. **

**By the time I get out of my own thoughts, Felix is walking slowly away carrying away a happy Sky. Great just great know it's my turn to walk out. I had to take another deep breath and think walk like a regal repeatedly. I took one-step at a time taking deep even breaths "I can do this come on" I thought to myself the whole time. After some of my nerves had eased, I looked around me seeing that everyone here was in black while Sky and I are in white or red. I was thinking about this while I walked to my godfather chair in the room. I had to walk all the way across to reach Aro and his brothers, which with me not liking people staring at me is VERY hard. **

**When I finally make it in front of my godfather, I was exhausted from the walk in these heels. I look at him and smile saying "Hello Aro" sweetly. Then Aro whispers for me to turn and face the audience. I turn slowly taking a nervous gulp of air then Aro stands and starts speaking to crowd. He says "Everyone the Voultri thank you for coming to celebrate the coming home of my god daughter and her own daughter Sky. We are here to formally welcome them into the Voultri family and are pleased to do so." **

**I smile shyly at this point my thoughts where that I just want to get of stage as fast as I can. Aro smiles turning to me saying "Blaire come over here with me Felix bring me Sky." I slowly staring walking to him watching for Felix's head to appear. I was relieved to see Felix minutes later carrying Sky on his shoulders. As Felix gets on stage, my arms go out for my daughter but Aro picks her up before I can. He holds her in his arm holding out his other hand to me saying "Come up here Blaire Winchester" in a tone I don't recognize. I walk to him taking his hand. He says loudly to everyone "Let's welcome the new members of Voultri Blaire and Sky". I smile looking out in the crowd trying to recognize a familiar face. There is some any people in here I don't think I know any of them. An Aro turned to me and kissed my cheek then kissed Sky's cheek as well.**

**That's when I got to get off stage finally and try and enjoy the party. I get of the stage starting to walk over to the walk when Felix grabs my hand saying the brother gets to have the first dance.**

**I laugh and walk with him I had more fun dancing with Felix then I thought I would. Then I lean against the wall dealing with the pain in my poor little feet. That's when I feel someone's breath on the side of my neck freaking the crap out of me. I look at the person seeing Alec's smirking face looking at me I said "WHAT are you doing I thought I was going to pee my dress you jerk face!"**

**He gave a short little laugh saying "oh that wouldn't have been good now would it?" I turn away from him and looking at all of the people dancing. I focus my eyes on a beautiful red haired vampire girl in a black party dress and a blond haired vampire man. I watch them sway gently to the music never looking at anyone but each other. I wonder what it would be like to have a love like that where at the end of the day all that matters is each other. Is there something like that for human's in this world or do only vampires and werewolves get that? **

**I wasn't sure how long had went by as I stared at that couple in my own little world. That's when someone pokes me. At first I ignored it the second time I looked and there's a teenager in front of me at least he looks like a teenager. It's a teenage boy with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and little flecks of red in his eyes. He puzzles me more than anything what is he? where is his family? He looks up at me while I stare at him then suddenly he smiles at me I couldn't help smile back. I ask him what his name is and he says that his name is Anthony Thomas and he never learned his last name. **

**I ask him if he has family and he says that if he did he didn't know them. I couldn't help but ask him what he was I didn't want to offend him but all he did was smile and laugh. After a few minutes, he said, "I'm half vampire half human something rarely seen in this world but what exactly are you?" I tell him what I'm and we start talking about are past and how life has been to the misfit half-breeds. I learned that he has powers, which were levitation, he could make things explode with his mind, and see peoples character by just looking at them. I learned that a vampire named Nami who found him when he was a baby. She had lost her child when she was turned so she took him in and raised him as her son. He said that the Nami said that he had a blanket with his first and middle name on it. I don't think I could take not knowing who my parents are it would kill me. I talk with him most of the night dancing some with Anthony, Felix, Demetri, and once with Aro. Close to the end of the ball that's when I was sitting watching everyone slow dance I wonder about having a relationship with someone.**

**A picture of Alec enters my mind when he has that cute smirk on his devilish face… WAIT why am I thinking like this? Suddenly Alec is kneeling right in front of me with that smirk on his face. I on the other hand am on the floor because he scared me so much I made the chair fall backwards. His smirk only gets bigger as I give him the death glare. **

**He offers me his hand and I take it pulling myself up to my feet. He bows in front of me saying "Can I have this last dance?" I laughed and nodded to him so we walked to the dance floor. We danced and swayed smoothly gracefully like we'd done it for years. The whole dance I thought of how well I fit in his arm and how good I felt there.**

** At the end of the dance he still had his arms around me I look up at him and then he…**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Then what do we do now?

Here is the next chapter

**ENJOY**

**Chapter Seventeen **

**What do we do now?**

He leans forward slowly giving me the chance to push him away but I can't do it I can't push him away I honestly don't want to. He takes this as an ok and he ever so slowly leans closer and closer until I can't stand it anymore. He gets within inches of my face hovering just staring at me so I move my face an inch closer until my lips touch his.

I felt the shock ripple through my body like I was struck by lightning. I was about to pull away when his arms tightened slightly around my body holding me in place.

I felt him kissing me back ever so gently which made me smile. I slowly pulled away just enough to look in his eyes. My blue eyes never looking away from his red ones. I slowly let my hand touch his face gently while a smile forms on my lips. A wide smile and I mean a real smile forms on his face not a smirk.

He whispers to himself "Why didn't I do that sooner" which I probably wasn't supposed to hear. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder and feel nothing but a sheer happiness. After a few minutes I lift my head from Alec's shoulder and look around seeing that everyone is watching us. I whisper in Alec's ear saying "Alec everyone's staring at us" He looks over my head then leans in to whisper in my ear "Then let them watch."

I gave him a stern look and he sighed letting me go reluctantly. I walked over to where Felix was seeing him dancing with Sky. I couldn't help but smile at how happy Sky was right now. I look over my shoulder seeing Alec still standing in the middle of the room where I left him. I shake my head is he moping already?

I get right behind Felix and poke him in the back causing him to turn around with a giggling Sky in his arms. I look at him motioning for him to give me Sky, he sighs but hands her to me. I hug my baby girl squeezing her to me she giggled again and squeezed me back. I start to take a step closer to the door when arms are around me and Sky.

I look up seeing Alec smiling down at me slightly. "Are you trying to get rid of me? I'm not leaving you that easily" he whispered in my ear with laughter in his voice. I just shake my head at him. I start to walk but he doesn't let go he's attached to us. I look up at him again this time in annoyance telling him to let go. He smirks at me and shakes his head no.

I look over at Felix and nod my head at him. Seconds later Felix is holding Alec over his head running in the opposite direction. I laugh I mean not a little giggle but full out dying of laughter kind. Alec is squirming trying to get free and yelling to be put down. I laugh as I walk to the door Sky in tow well that worked a lot better than I thought it would.

I walk down the hall passing different guest greeting them and accepting there congratulations. I keep walking until Jane steps into the hallway. Jane and I aren't friends yet we're not trying to rip each other's throats out which to me is a plus.

I don't know how she would take something going on between her brother and me though. I look at her out of the corner of my eye watching her reaction to passing me. She tenses up and stiffly walks past me with fast strides. Yeah she won't take it well... Wait? I don't eve know what is going to happen with Alec and me now. We weren't really friends but we weren't enemies either. I also don't know him that well and... I am SOOOO CONFUSED!

He can be so funny and sweet yet so very very confusing. I walk into my room sitting Sky on the bed lightly with these thoughts plaguing me. She bounced a little when I sat her down giggling the whole time. I went to are shared closet getting her pj's out and something for me to sleep in. I walk back to the bed seeing her pushing off with her hands making herself bounce I try to stifle a laugh but a small one gets out.

I change her quickly into her pj's checking her diaper to and then I sit on the bed with her in my lap pulling the covers over us to keep her warm. I turn on so cartoons for her to watch and play with her curls on the back of her head. She's starting to look a lot more like me her blue eyes are almost the same shade as mine and her once light brown hair has developed a reddish tint to it.

I look at her she had always looked like she could be my daughter but now the resemblance is uncanny. The only difference is that her hair is naturally curly it looks like little barrel curls. I shake my head I wish she was really mine but that isn't the case. I play with her curls absent-mindedly. I hear her squeal causing me to look up with a smile on my face. I see Tigger jumping around on the screen.

I hold her tighter to me there's at least one thing I know for sure it's that Sky will always be mine. Whatever happens with Alec or anyone I'll always have Sky. That's when I see the glove on my nightstand. I pick it up looking at it I still don't know who this belongs to. I flip it around in my hands looking at it but not really seeing it. That's when there's a knock on the door. I look up at the door hollering for them to come in. Alec sheepishly walks in the door looking around the room and at Sky before looking at me. I smile at him still playing with Sky's hair.

He walks farther into the room and stops before reacting where I'm sitting. I look at him patting the spot next to me he looks at me for a moment before slowly walking over to me. He climbs up on the bed sitting on top of the covers. I look at him with a smile but he's looking at the TV with a horrified look on his face. I turn to see what caused that face and I couldn't help laughing out loud.

The big bad vampire is scare of Sesame Street. He gives me a scowl but he doesn't saw a word. We sit here in silence only the sound of Sky cooing and laughing being heard. Then after about a hour of silence and Sky sleeping peacefully in my lap I turn to face him. I ask him what's wrong but he doesn't answer just stares into space.

This irritates me so I poke him hard. I know it doesn't hurt him but it got his attention. I look at him and say it again he sighs and says "It's just I'm not comfortable around children. The last time I was around a child was when I was human. I don't remember how to act or what to do. How do I interact with her without hurting her. I have no idea what to do and I honestly don't know if I want to learn."

I look at him and say

" Then what do we do now?"

**REVIEW!**


	20. I really think to much

I don't own any of the Twilight Characters...Sadly =(

Chapter eighteen

I REALLY think too much

I sit here on my bed the silence between Alec and me crushing me. I have to get out of here I can't take all of this at once. I care about Alec it's like a pull that hurts me when he's not around or when I'm not thinking of him. I never felt like this with Daniel or Stephan not even Paul and I'm supposed to be his imprint. I felt sparks with Paul don't get me wrong but it's so much more intense just being around Alec. My emotions are all over the place. I go from high to low so quickly like I'm riding the rollercoaster from h***. I never thought I would feel something like this for anyone well…. Ever.

There is one person though in this entire world I would do anything for and would never let anything happen to even if it meant taking my own life. That person is the little girl sleeping peacefully on my lap. Why does it seem that everything I want has to have a stimulation attached to it?

I have to do something I can't say in here with him I have to think I just have to.

I get up quickly making sure not to disturb Sky to much gently laying her on the bed. I kiss the top of her head and then walk out the door. I go to the garden I used to go to when I got in trouble here.

The door is hidden in the vines growing up the walls. I go in and sit on the edge of the old fountain looking at the flowers in full bloom around me. I remember mom bringing me out here once telling me it was our secret place and nothing would change it. Why did everything have to go this way? I love my family well families now but nothing feels right. Everything changes to quickly for me to comprehend. I sit here looking at the flowers but not seeing them through my tears.

I hear the sound of footsteps coming up to me and just barely lift my head up. I feel someone sitting next to me not saying a word. I sit in this silence listening to my own breathing. I try to stop the tears on my face from falling on the fountain ledge the best I can. I shouldn't be crying over my screwed up life it just doesn't make sense. I want to be with him and I think he wants to be with me but he can't see himself being a part of my daughter's life I can't pick just one of them. I want them both I need them both in my life.

That's when I hear the person next to me cough. I'm in a house full of vampires not one of them has to cough. I turn to see Alec looking at the ground playing with things in between his fingers. I couldn't really tell what they were through my tears. He looks me in the eyes my blue one drowning in his ruby red ones. He gives me a toe-curling smile and hands me the things in his hands. Its three roses a full red rose, a white one, and a purple one. Alec says "They each have there own meanings this white one means the start of a new relationship I hope you and I can have. The purple one is the enchantment you put on me. Lastly there's the red one which means love which I hope to show you every single day I can." How can you stay mad at someone after that! But then I start thinking does he think he can do this to get out of the doghouse? OH NO! It's not going to be that easy to win me back. A funny little plan starts unfolding in my head causing a smile to come on my face. I'm about to put Alec Volturi to the ultimate test.


	21. He better be ready

Chapter nineteen

He better be ready

I take the roses from his hands giving him a sad smile with a little sniffle. I look at him seeing his hopeful face thinking this is going to work. Oh Alec you're easier to read then Bella Swan and that's just sad. I give them a sniff and then suddenly start running to my room acting like I'm crying. There still are tears from earlier on my face so it's easy to deceive him. I turn to see him on his knees like he's crying but vampires can't cry.

I get to my room and flop on my bed I hear Sky cooing in the crib next to me. This lesson is going to something he really needs and I'm the only one ballsy enough to do it. Oh Alec just wait and see all that's in store for you.

I roll over snuggling in the covers letting sleep take me.

When I wake up I hear Sky crying I roll over getting out of bed picking her up bouncing her slightly. I get in the mini fridge that Aro bought for me grabbing the ready made bottle putting it in the microwave… yeah Aro made us are own kitchen in are suite. So I walked around the room bouncing her waiting for the microwave to beep. Finally it beeps and I grab it putting some on my wrist to check if it's to hot knowing that it's not I walk to the rocking chair. As I sit down I feed Sky quickly sitting her in the floor to play thinking of what to do about Alec. What can I do to make him see that I'm not going to wait forever? I start thinking when it hit me Demetri Alec doesn't like Demetri. Also Demetri loves me he'd do whatever I asked so maybe we could have a fake relationship to mess with Alec's head… just a little. I hear a sharp knock on the doorway turning I say "Speak of the devil I was going to go looking for you." Demetri never really talks much to people…except me. Demetri is almost a completely different person when he's around me… well except for his womanizing ways. He gives me his famous smirk that made women swoon. He says "Well what did you want with me I'm your humble servant my lady" wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't help but laugh hitting him lightly on the shoulder, him being overly dramatic acts like he's been burned with a lighter falling to my feet causing Sky to giggle. I just shake my head smiling that's when I feel him grabbing my legs throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal as he runs out the doorway running around the castle to the gardens. He acts like he's going to put me down then quickly spins me so that he's carrying me bridal style. I laugh my head off as he spins me around running towards the…NO NOT THE POOL!

SPLASH

I shake my head looking at Demetri who jumped in the water with me in his arms. I splash him with water which caused an all out water war. We look like we're nuts but I'm having so much fun that's when I looked up seeing Alec looking at me and Demetri his eyes filled with jealousy. I haven't even asked Demetri to help me yet but boy is it working. I smiled wrapping my arms tighter around Demetri's neck. I saw Alec's hands clench at his sides and Demetri's tighten around me. I look at Alec questioningly acting innocent like I have no idea why he's acting like this. He shots daggers at Demetri who doesn't even notice or just seems not to care. I peck Demetri on the lips causing him to let me go letting me swim to the other side of the pool. He looks at me saying "How did you get over there?" I said "Half werewolf half elf remember?" His face changed in realization and he gave me a mischievous look diving under water. Oh crap I try climbing up the pool walk but I can't get myself up Demetri keeps getting closer so I just close my eyes. I feel someone grabbing under my arms pulling me out of the water into their arms causing Demetri to hit the pool wall. I look up to see Alec's crimson red eyes staring into mine…gulp. Breathe in and out just act normal like this doesn't affect you at all, like you can't feel his body heat seeping from him to you or his arms flexing from how tightly he's holding you. I definitely can't think of his breath on my neck making my pulse accelerate. I start to act on impulse when I feel Chelsea's hand on my shoulder. Alec puts me down reluctantly so I follow Chelsea as she walks me back into the castle away from all the men. She walks me to her room which just happened to look like an Indian palace. Bright pillows scattered everywhere with different colored drapes over each window.

I turn my head to the left seeing a huge circular pool surrounded by small trees and a large tree with big thick branches covered in colored shawls and drapes. You'd never think Chelsea the quiet girl that's behind Aro would be as outgoing as she is. Yet the reason you don't see it is because of how important her power is to the Volturi she can how do I say this… break bonds between vampires or create need ones. Aro cares for her like a prized gem passed down from generations everyone knows it. That's the reason Chelsea's mate Afton is still alive because Chelsea gets whatever see wants from Aro but Afton doesn't know any of this. Afton is what you say a wall flower his power is nothing really he can make himself invisible but it can be easily deactivated by someone with good focus or mental shields.

I hear Chelsea make a coughing sound causing me to turn to the right seeing her sitting on a huge pillow motioning me over to her. I walk slowly over to her sitting next to her she says "So what game are you playing with little Alec hmmm? You flirting with Demetri is getting under his skin badly. You playing game with him… good choice on choosing Demetri the charming gentleman we picked up long ago but be careful he really is a Casanova and he enjoys the chase." I explained to her everything every little detail of the crap going on between Alec and myself. She just sits there and listens after I've said everything I could think of she says "Well your in a sh*t storm now aren't you?" I sadly nod my head when I hear her say "But I think your doing the right thing, make him realize you're not going to wait on him that if you want you can have anyone. That if he wants to be with you he has to step up and be a man to help you raise your daughter. Just don't get yourself hurt or that little angel in the process of showing him what he's missing ok?" I nod my head at her causing her to smile and she says "Just know that if you need me all you have to do is ask." I nod and start walking towards the door when I hear her say "Oh and bring Sky by sometime I haven't gotten to see her very much and I have a present for her." I smile telling her I will while walking out the door. I start to turn to go to my room when I run straight into Afton. He gives me a sheepish smile mumbling an apology before asking if Chelsea is in there. I nod causing him to smile broadly before thanking me running in the room…great I need to speed up now. I almost run down the corridor until I bounce off of someone else really who could it be now? I was in someone's arms when I looked up I saw Demetri's Casanova gleaming red eyes with his eyebrows in a suggestive position saying "Are you falling for me already Blaire?"

I give him a look which pretty much says "Really that's all you can come up with." He laughs at my face then says in all seriousness "We need to talk" I nod at him and we walk to the garden. He sits on a bench motioning me to sit down next to him. I sit down saying quickly "I need to ask you a favor" he nods his head for me to go on when I say "I need you to act like we're a…item to make Alec jealous. Are you ok with helping me out?" He looks at me a wide grin on his face with a suggestive look in his eyes he says "How convincing do you want to be darling?" I look at him and say "pretty convincing" he leans closer to me wrapping his arm around my waist whispering in my ear "Laugh then lay your head on my shoulder Alec is watching." I do exactly like he says looking out of the corner of my eye seeing Alec standing stock still hand clenched tightly around a brick crushing it into dust.

This plan might work faster than I thought it would.


	22. TWO WEEKS LATER

Hey all my lovely readers out there hope you've had a good week so far and if not this will hopefully make somewhat better! The READER SHOUTOUT goes to **missamazing7285**

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty

Two weeks later

Demetri and I have kept up the plan and I think that it's almost cracked Alec's pride. I was about to walk into my room to see Sky when I heard a voice coming from my room. I crept up looking around the corner of the doorway seeing Alec sitting in the floor playing with Sky. He starts talking to Sky saying "I wish I knew what your momma saw in Demetri. Maybe it's because he's so good with you but Sky I'm trying it's been so long since I've been around a child your age it…scares me. Yeah the big bad vampire guard is scared of a little girl but can you put in a good word with your momma for me angel? You really do look like your momma." He leans down and kisses her forehead softly before walking towards the door. Something that would surprise everyone Sky waves and says "Owlec! Owlec!" I couldn't hold in my smile Alec turned around smiling at her and says "Sky say bye bye Owlec please?" I couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped causing him to turn around to face me. I stand here watching him and he says "I…I want you back, I want both of you back. I want to be in you and Sky's life for as long as you'll let me that is." I look in his sad red eyes pleading for me to give us another chance. I don't know what I should do. I think of the pissed off feelings and the pain he's caused me burning in the front of my mind. Yet in the back of my mind I hear a small voice reminding me about the feeling I had for him, the sparks…who am I kidding? They were full on fireworks they still are if I speak honestly. I really do care about him and for him to actually try with Sky that's something to work with.

I look in those red eyes my mind made up now. I give him a small smile and say "I think I can squeeze you into my schedule." He gives me a look causing me to laugh and say "I'll give you one more shot but if you blow this one then we are done you hear me?" His face brightens and he pulls me to him squeezing me tightly. Good thing I'm supernatural or that probably would have killed me. He pulls back slightly kissing all over my face avoiding my lips which aggravates me to no end. I couldn't stand it anymore I grab his face kissing him. He lets out a groan and deepened it causing my knees to weaken threatening to buckle underneath me. He pulls his face away after what seems like forever giving me his trademark smirk saying "Man I've missed being able to do that when ever I wanted."

I rolled my eyes men can't live with them can't kill them. I try to walk away but his arms are still holding me tightly to him, I give him a look but he shakes his head grinning down at me. I push against his arms but it doesn't do much other than make him laugh because I didn't push to hard that is. A thought pops into my head causing a smirk to appear on my face. I feel the pull in my mind and I wrap it slowly stealthily around Alec's body. He doesn't even notice until it wraps under his arms pulling us apart before it pins him straight to the floor. I smile down at him and say "Forget I could do that did you? This is so different now I'm looking down on you for a change, I kinda like it." He gives me a annoyed look before trying to get out of it, I shake my head at him making a tsking sound saying "That'll only tighten it you know. Also I'm the only one that can get you out of that so be a good boy and I might let you go…" I feel like I'm having a déjà vu moment for some reason, I shake it off and wall out of the room hearing Alec hollering for me to come back. That's when I hear him say "Sky get off me! Ouch! Sky don't pull my hair OUCHHHHHH!" I can hear her laughing from all the way down the hall causing me to laugh quietly.

Review

Fav

Follow

SRP1995 ;)


	23. I thought this was the honeymoon stage!

I don't own any of the Twilight Characters.

The READER SHOUT OUT goes to

missamazing7285

enjoy

Chapter Twenty One

I thought this was supposed to be the honeymoon stage?

One Month Later

I've been as happy as can be with Alec and I being back together it's been utter bliss. We go do things together even more now than before and we take Sky to the park, swimming, and all kinds of things. We are closer than we've ever been and Aro sent me on my first mission last week. I had to go with Felix to deal with a crazy vampire creating vampire toddlers. Yeah seeing those beautiful babies having to kill to stay alive broke my heart so I purposely killed the woman creating them. I made sure it was painful and well…not to bloody. I couldn't be there as Felix took care of everything I couldn't go through that without trying to save them.

That was the roughest thing that's ever happened to me since I came to live with Aro and them here. I was walking in to the castle when I heard people shouting and growling. I walk into the throne room where I see Aro, Marcus, and Caius looking down on a man. I turn to look at the man hunched over on his knees at the feet of my "uncles". I walk to my uncles sides and kiss there cheeks lightly then turn and my eyes bug wide. I'm looking into the eyes of the boy and I can't believe who it is. I look at Paul's pain stricken face as I look at the fresh wounds on his arms and legs. I turn to see Jane grinning like a crazy person and that's when I hear his screams.

I turn and throw out my vine wrapping Jane in it throwing her to the floor. I walk to her slowly not even realizing I'm doing it I stand in front of her giving her a disgusted look before slapping her so hard that I created a crack in her marble neck. I pull the vine tighter in my mind causing it to squeeze even more I see her eyes bug filled with fear. I smile at her menacingly saying "Isn't this what you do Jane? Hurting others makes you happier? Well hurting you does the same thing for me." I turn to the sound of Aro yelling my name he's giving me a look then says "Do you mind telling me why you're about to kill my guard dear?" I turn to look at Aro then down at a very scared Jane then back up at Aro shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. He gives me a sad smile before saying "Then can you please release her?"

Paul's eyes widen as he looks at me I couldn't help but stare back at him. I feel Alec wrap his arms around me and Paul's eyes flare angrily as he started shaking furiously. I pushed away from Alec saying to everyone "Move away from him! If you want to stay a vampire instead of a pile of marble skin then you need to back away NOW!" I ran over to him quickly putting my hands on both sides of his face saying "Paul…Paul! LOOK AT ME? Dang it Paul look at me!" He lifted his head his eyes dark not really seeing until I say "Paul breath calm down…calm down Paul just breathe. It's alright Paul calm down…please calm down Paul…for me."

His eyes focus the more I talk and his body starts to slowly stop shaking as I gently hold his face in my hands. His eyes are wide never leaving mine filled with questions I shake my head no quickly I bend close to him and whisper in his ear "Paul behave if you want to live" before taking my hands off his face. I turn to look at Aro and say "What is he doing here Aro?" He looks at me and says "We found him lurking on the grounds and we brought him here to ask him that exact question." I turn looking at Paul questioningly which causes him to put his head down. I turn looking at Aro "There's other ways to getting what you want out of him then causing pain" I say giving Jane a pointed look. Aro looks at me questioningly saying "What do you have in mind goddaughter?" I turn looking at Paul with a blank stare then turning to Aro "Let me question him I WILL get you the answers you want without killing him like miss kill-in-a-box over here" I say pointing a finger at Jane.

He laughs before saying "Alright dear I'll give you until tomorrow if I don't have my answers then…" I nod my head knowing what would happen I say "I will have your answers by this time tomorrow then you will let him leave right godfather?" He looks at me suspiciously but nods saying "I will but sometime tonight you and I will speak privately in my office chambers" the tone of voice he used gave no room for arguing as I nod my head. He smiles clapping his hands and says "Alright everyone that's all no show for today go back to your duties!"

Everyone leaves except for me, Aro and Paul…well Paul is chained to the floor so he kinda can't move. Aro turns looking at me and says "What are you still doing here my dear?" I look at him and say "I need you to unlatch him so I can question him." He lets out a little laugh before saying "you don't have to have him unlatched to question him my girl I'm leaving so you can go on and question him." I look at Aro and nod my head at him as he walks out the door. I turn to look at a chained up Paul saying "What are you doing here Paul?" he looks at me and says "What are you doing here Blaire?" I turn to him my anger building as I say "I'm here with my family now answer my question! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

He smiles at me and says "you should know why I'm here Blaire" I look at his face shaking my head at him saying "TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!" He looks at me and says "Blaire I came here to find you. The Cullens said you left to be with family so I called your folks and they said you didn't go to them. Your dad told me some people you might go to but they were all dead ends. I called your folks one more time getting your mom and she said you might come here because no one would know it's where you went. So I came here and got caught by these vamps but I found you that's all that matters."

I look at him my anger subsiding when I need it most feeling like I'm about to cry I look at him. He has the nerve to be smirking like an idiot because of my misty eyes. Here comes the anger I say "You come here thinking you'll just come in and I'll go with you? The thing you don't get is I have a LIFE here a GOOD life. I have someone that loves me and wants to be a father to Sky. I have family here that would do anything for me here I NEED these things I WANT these things! Do you even get that? This is my life now this is the life I want! Paul if you really care about me you'll go home. Please just GO HOME!" I didn't know I had stepped towards him until I was right in front of him. He lifts his head staring at me and says "I'll leave your life if you can tell me a 100% sure that you have NO feelings for me whatsoever then I'll give up but if you have ANY feelings for me at all…then you're stuck with me." I look at him angrier than I've ever been saying "I'M 2,000% SURE I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOU WHATSOEVER!" He looks at me and says "Prove it" I look at him and he says "Prove it kiss me, if you don't feel anything I'll leave you alone if not…" He looks at me determination in his eyes he leans closer to me I close my eyes…

REVIEW


	24. I am soooooo screwed

Hey guys sorry its been a while I was on vacation for a couple of days so here's the new chapter for you guys I tried to make it long for you.

I don't own the original Twilight characters

OH! And the READER SHOUTOUT goes to… missamazing7285!

Happy reading!

Chapter Twenty Two

I am sooo screwed

I felt his lips on mine and I felt the sparks again but there different then they used to be. There not as intense as they once were. He pulls away looking like a little boy in a candy store while I give him a look. I notice him fidgeting hopping from foot to foot. I look at him my head cocked to side that's when I see out of the corner of my eyes Alec standing there his fists clenched tightly his body rigid his red eyes flashing violently. His look isn't directed at me though oh no that would be on Mr. Paul next to me. This version of Alec honestly scares me I turn to see Paul looking straight at Alec with a smug smirk on his face his body just as rigid his eyes daring Alec to do something.

No no no! This is not happening, not here not now. I see them taking a step towards each other and I panic. I open my eyes and I'm standing in between them one hand on each ones chest holding them apart. They look down at me the anger clear on there faces as I gulp nervously. Crap what do I do? _Well breathing would be a good start _shut up brain! I look up at them steeling my features into a stern look saying in a deadly calm voice "You two will not do this here do you understand me now both of you follow me NOW!" They both put there heads down following me out of the room into a secluded part of the garden that Aro said had been my mother which is also mine.

They look around them in awe yeah this place almost every inch is covered in colorful flowers with a large fountain in the middle with stone benches, and a beautiful swing with roses growing up the posts. It reminds me of the garden in "_Secret Garden"_ but in real life. I sat on the swing looking up at them I said "I brought you to my safe haven for one reason and one reason only it is the only place in the entire Volturi ground that can't be seen and that is this garden with the extra field. Through that door is the field it's closed off so only people really close like me will hear you. So the only thing I have to say is don't kill each other please promise me." The both look at me and promise not to kill the other then running to the door leading to the field…men what can you do with them? I thought about sitting here waiting on them but I decided against it going back to the castle.

(AlecPOV)

I was still livid about what that dog did to my Blaire MY Blaire he'll get it. I walked into the field first turning quickly so he didn't jump me. I look at his as he saunters in like he owns the place it makes me even angrier. I look at him and a snarl escapes my lips slipping through my teeth catching his attention. He gives me a smile rolls his shoulders a little then puts his finger up for a second I'll give it to him he walks behind a tree a minute or two later comes out as a bear sized sandy colored wolf with a goofy look on its face. Why is he so happy Damn it!

The anger reached an all time high I couldn't help it anymore I lunged. Latching my fingers around his neck throwing him into a tree he jumps to his feet quickly that stupid grin still on his damn face. I lunge again wrapping myself around his neck punching his side as hard as I possible can. I didn't notice he had turned back into a man until he says through gritted teeth "She's my imprint you can't have her she's been mine since the day she was born!" I saw red I hit him harder and harder I heard bones crack under my fingers but I can't stop. I keep seeing what he did but then the picture in my head blurs into something else a memory much the same.

(MEMORY)

I had just turned the age that a boy in my village is considered a man 16. I stand watching the one woman that has had my heart since I was a small boy. Elisabeth her blonde hair cascading down her back in ringlets her blue eyes bright as she played with the village children. She was the one woman that I wanted even though the woman of the village still threw themselves at me. All I saw was my sweet kind Elisabeth nothing else. She worked at the village schoolhouse with the teacher helping the children with anything. One day I went to see her a little after the children left I walked past the window turning quickly standing watching as my Elisabeth she was not alone.

A man a tall large man was with her staring at her intently as she looked at him with fear and love in her beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a smile as he said with an extremely deep voice "Elisabeth its time" she gulped nervously saying in a shaky voice "Why what do you want with me?" He looked at her and started explaining to her legends about shape shifters and wolves but one sentence stuck with me "Elisabeth you're my imprint you've been mine since the day you were born."

Her eyes widened then she gasped seeing me in the window my hazel eyes dull my face filled with pain her eyes tear up and I shake my head. I turn to look at the man taking my Elisabeth from me the hatred fills me as I look at him I walk into the schoolhouse walk straight up to the man who is only a little taller than I am punching him square in the face. I look at him and say "NO ONE IS TAKING MY ELISABETH ANYWHERE! ELISABETH IS MINE YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!"

The man looks at me sadly causing me to punch him in the face again and again screaming at him "FIGHT BACK YOU DEVIL FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT MY ELISABETH YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME!" I saw the anger in his eyes grow until he was shaking and then right in front of my eyes a man went from a man to a beast slashing me with its giant paw I feel to the ground gasping for air blood seeping out of me.

Elisabeth dropped to the ground next to me grabbing a blanket from the cabinet pushing it over the large gashes in my chest. I could hear her speaking faintly I think she was praying not only for me but herself as well. I watch as Elisabeth turned to look at the beast angrily saying with tears in her eyes "Why are you here? I love Alec why are you here?" He looks at her going behind a box coming back as a man and says "Because you are MINE and it's time for us to leave." She looks at him in shock saying "Do you have no compassion at all? He is dying and you're telling me to leave him here so he will die? I love him you might as well as me to cut my own heart out!" He looks at her agitated saying "He will live or die it doesn't matter to me but you WILL come with me!"

She looks at him her eyes filled with hatred saying angrily "You are a cruel and vile man! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU EVER I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM HERE TO DIE DO YOU HEAR ME!" What I saw was really blurry now I only heard them because they were yelling so loudly. In a blink of an eye the pressure Elisabeth had been putting on the slashes was gone and I heard her screaming for him to let go of her. I used all the strength I could muster in my entire body to push off the floor staggering after them trying to stop the bleeding with my hand at the same time. The last thing I saw was my angel Elisabeth looking at me tears running down her eyes saying "I love you Alec!" over and over see cried it as she thrashed in the arms of the manbeast. I fell to the ground watching him run of with my Elisabeth as I slowly lost consciousness.

(MEMORY END)

That one phrase out of his mouth made my body go cold I stood stock still my arms around his neck still just as tight. I whisper menacingly into his ear "What did you say beast?" Paul grits out "She's my imprint you can't have her she's been mine since the day she was born!" My arms tighten even more around his neck squeezing I say in the same tone "She's not yours if you are dead now is she?" right as I was about to do the thing I wanted to do all those years ago I hear Blaire's voice calling for me urgently until she stands in front of me her eyes worried looking into mine her blue ones so much like Elisabeth's eyes were. Blaire closed her eyes and I felt my arms being pulled from the manbeast's neck by the vines that Blaire can control with her mind.

She never takes her eyes off me studying me intently until running to me wrapping her arms and legs around me whispering in my ear "Thank goodness your ok I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt." She pulled back enough to look in my eyes and I smiled at her lightly touching her lips with mine. When I pull back her eyes are still closed a blissful smile on her face. I look over her face to see the disgust, hurt, and anger on the manbeast's face which gives me a sense of satisfaction. I stick my face in her hair inhaling her sweet vanilla scent seeing Paul shaking uncontrollably I move Blaire behind me quickly as he explodes into his wolf form standing in front of me with eyes flaring snapping at me.

(Blaire'sPOV)

What the heck is going on with my life? One minute everything is crap then something big changes everything and it gets perfect then back to crap! I want a normal life an average boring life that means I don't have to deal with things like this. I step in between them for the second time today thinking I need to get Paul to go back to La Push ASAP! I stand there and yell "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU MY GOSH! STOP FIGHTING STOP IT RIGHT KNOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE ARO KILL YOU BOTH!" Then I turn walking back into the castle to play with my baby daughter and sleep off this terrible headache caused by a possessive vampire boyfriend and a lovesick werewolf boy. I walk straight into someone I thought I wouldn't see in a loooooooong time, Oh yeah I am sooooooooo screwed.

Hope you guys liked it any question's comments or anything review


	25. Ummm I can explain

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile but i hope you all like this chapter oh! the READERS SHOUTOUT goes to Jinjing369!

Chapter Twenty Three

Ummmm I can explain

I look up to see blue eyes like my own staring back at me a not so happy look in them. Gulp I put my head down grabbing the outstretched hand standing on my feet. Lifting my head slightly and mumble "Hi Mom" She looks at me and says "After deserting us to go with Sam to Forks then leaving there without a word worrying me to death all you can say is hi?" Putting my head back down hiding my eyes from my angry mother. Then a thought comes into my head causing my head to snap up I ask "Mom dad isn't with you is he?" She looks at me and shakes her head no causing a sigh of relief to escape my lips causing a small laugh to leave my mom. I look at her and she says "I thought about places you might go after I got a distressed call from a boy looking for you. I remembered telling you about are stay here so I called Aro and he informed me that you were here. I just got in about five minutes ago.

We have to have a little talk sweetie lets go to your room and chat." Oh no when she uses the word "chat" it is not a good sign. Shaking my head no and she gives me a look that says "I said now march" putting my head down and walk back into the castle going to my rooms my mom fast on my heels. I pull open the door to see Sky playing in the floor with some blocks. She looks up at me with a smile putting her hands up reaching for me. Picking her up without thinking balancing her on my hip turning to see my open mouthed mother staring at me.

Oh yeah she doesn't know about Sky yet I give her a sheepish smile as I hear Sky start saying "Momma! Momma" then she starts slapping at my arm. I turn to her and say "what is it baby girl?" She points at my mom then looks up at me I smile and say "That's your grandma Sky can you say hi?" She gives me a bright eyed grin turning back to my mother showing her the grin and waves. My mom says "Is she really yours?" I look at my mom and mouth "we'll talk about this later ok?" she looks confused but nods her head as I give Sky a squeeze.

She giggles then yawns widely and I look at her seeing her eyelids drooping. Walking towards the rocking chair in the room rocking her slowly singing Fa la ninna fa la nanna which in English means "Go to sleep go to sleepy." Smiling as I hear the gently sounds of her snoring in my arms standing up slowly and easily walking to her crib laying her gently into it. My mom sits on my bed and says "So were you pregnant before you left home and just didn't tell me or what?"

I look at her and tell her the story about how I found Sky what she is and everything that's been happening. She sits there patiently just listening to what I have to say after I finished she looks at me and says "Well what are you going to do about it?" I look at her pointedly saying "If I knew I wouldn't be asking you for advice now would I?"

She smiled sadly at me patting the spot next to her, slowly walking over to her sitting beside my mother. She looked at me and said "there's a story I have that you need to know about it's quite similar to your own. I was young when I meet your father barely fifteen I hated him for a long time because he was horrible to other people. When he imprinted on me a year later things changed a little not a lot though, begin around him was more tolerable but not my favorite thing. At a party I got drunk and the power of the imprint was very strong. That's how you came into existence sweetie, I didn't want to be with your father so I ran off taking the first flight at the airport which lead to Italy."

She looked down taking a breath before starting again "I got to Italy walking around all day until a man with red eyes lead me to a large castle. He took care of me showed me what Italy was like the beauty of the area. I slowly feel in love with this stranger and when you were born he helped me raise you like a father would. You called him daddy when you were little and he loved every single minute of it. You two were inseparable just like we were but your real father decided I'd been gone too long. He showed up in the throne room raging on how he came back for his imprint and wouldn't leave without her."

A tear appeared under my mother's eye as she said " I came in to see what the commotion was about seeing your real father chained to the ground looking up at Aro. I couldn't have told you what I felt at that moment I loved both men and I couldn't deal with them. You kicked out of my arms running to Aro as he held you close in front of your true father. The anger radiating of the two was overwhelming I couldn't deal with all of it so I ran to my rooms. Aro came in that night putting you to bed holding me as I cried then slept. I love Aro more than life itself...but I was created to be the imprint of your father...at least the human part of me was."

She turned away from me then said "With us having elf blood mixed in with the human in gives us the chance for two different life choices. I choose to follow the more human side that my mind said was better for you...while I rejected what my immortal side and heart were begging for. You my daughter don't have to do the same follow your heart and you'll be happy...unlike I've been."

Looking at my mother's drawn tear stained face I hugged her to me saying "Mother you can always have your happiness. You don't have to settle for me anymore I'm grown up mother I don't want to see you unhappy anymore." She looked at me unsure as I said "Aro still loves you mother every time he speaks of you his voice softens, his eyes fill with love but are edged with sadness he needs you just like you need him." My mother squeezed me tightly laughing as she says "When did you get so smart?" I nudged her saying "I had a really good teacher over the years..."

She hugged me again when I heard the all too familiar voice say "Now that's touching if this old timer could cry I think I would." Looking up to see Aro leaning against the doorframe smiling at us more at my mother than me. Looking at my open mouthed mother as she said "Aro? Aro James Volturi? It's been so long." He walked into the room grabbing my mother's hands bringing them to his lips saying "It has be my angel to long since you left me." My mother's mouth opened and closed as she tried to speak but Aro shushed her with a finger to her lips a laugh escaped him as he said "I heard all you spoke of angel if you still want me I'm your indefinitely." My mother smile from ear to ear kissing Aro soundly on the lips, everything I'd always wondered about was finally making sense.

REVIEW! :)


End file.
